Vies Chamboulées
by Jean-LoO
Summary: Il est arrivé un drame pour les One Direction. Harry Styles et ses amis Liam Payne, Zayn Malik et Niall Horan tentent de vivre leur vie malgré ce qui est arrivé à Louis Tomlinson. Les vrais caractères et émotions se révèlent dans ce genre de situation...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

PDV Harry

Sept semaines. Sept semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le conte de fées avait viré au cauchemar. Sept semaines depuis que les One Direction n'étaient plus le groupe le plus glamour du moment, mais le groupe le plus dramatique. Nous ne faisions plus la une pour notre succès mais à cause du drame qui nous touchait. On avait évidemment stoppé tous les projets de tournée et de concert. Personnellement j'avais stoppé tout projet quel qu'ils soient. Depuis sept semaines ma vie était entre parenthèse, suspendue, dans l'attente. Dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne se produirait peut être jamais. Cette simple pensée me tordit les entrailles et fit surgir un flot de larmes furieuses au bord de mes paupières que je m'efforçai de contenir en serrant les dents car Niall se tenait à coté de moi. Le pressai un peu plus fort la main de Louis qui était glissée dans la mienne. Louis, mon meilleur ami. Cela faisait sept semaine que j'attendais son réveil, car cela faisait sept semaine qu'il avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**PDV Harry.**

Les rayons du soleil qui venaient chatouiller mon visage m'avaient tiré de mon sommeil. Comme chaque jour depuis sept semaines j'avais eu un mal fou a m'endormir hier soir si bien que j'avais dormi tard dans la matinée. Le soleil était chaud et doux sur ma peau. Je gardai les yeux fermés quelques minutes de plus, pour profiter encore de la sérénité de mon sommeil avant d'attaquer une journée comme toutes les précédentes. Enfin sérénité, tout est relatif, mon sommeil était agité, mes cauchemars tellement nombreux que j'avais cessé de les compter, et je ne me sentais plus jamais réellement reposé en me réveillant. Ce poids qui m'écrasait avait eu raison de mon sommeil autrefois si capital pour moi.

Mes parents avaient abandonné l'idée de m'obliger a me lever et a m'activer, à sortir. Au début tout le monde était optimiste et me forçait dans se sens, m'interdisant de me laisser aller. Mais après 7 semaines sans changement, ils commençaient à me laisser tranquille, comprenant que je n'avait peut être pas tors d'être dans cet état depuis le début. L'espoir que Louis se réveille s'effilochait de jour en jour. Dès le début les médecins avaient expliqué a sa famille qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de coma post-traumatique. Son corps et son esprit avaient été tellement choqués par la fusillade, qu'il se préservait instinctivement en se mettant en « veille ». Ils avaient parlé d'un réveil possible dans les jours suivant, ou les semaines, tout dépendait de Louis. Il fallait qu'il se tire lui-même de son coma en reprenant le dessus. Mais voila les semaines défilaient et il n'y avait pas la moindre amélioration. Son corps avait bien sur guéri, il avait désormais une belle cicatrice près de son sternum. Belle était une façon de parler, aucune cicatrice n'est belle, mais celle de Louis ne faisait qu'environ 5 centimètres de long, et il avait été parfaitement recousu, si bien qu'elle formait juste une petite ligne très nette pas du tout écœurante. Elle était encore assez rouge et boursouflée, mais ça n'était plus grand-chose.

Quand je me décidai enfin à bouger de mon lit, je réalisai que j'avais trainé bien plus que je n'en avais eu l'impression. Il était presque 13h. Toutes mes habitudes n'avaient quand même pas changé, je dormais toujours nu. J'enfilai un boxer, un t-shirt, attrapai mon telephone et sorti de ma chambre. La maison etait calme, ma famille avait du sortir s'occuper, ou manger quelque part. En effet en arrivant dans la cuisine je trouvai sur la grande table un post-it avec l'écriture de ma mère : **« Nous sommes sortis déjeuner en ville, il y a de quoi grignoter dans le frigo. Johanna Tomlinson à appelé, il faut que tu la rappelle. Bisous. Maman »**.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers le frigo. Je n'étais cependant pas d'humeur à me préparer quelque chose. Je sorti donc un reste de poulet rôti que je commençai à manger tel quel. Ca pouvait sembler étonnant que je ne me rue pas sur le téléphone pour savoir ce que la mère de Louis avait a me dire, mais vu le message de ma mère, rien ne semblait urgent, donc Louis ne s'était pas réveillé, donc je n'étais pas pressé de parler a Johanna. J'avais plus ou moins évité la famille de Louis ces dernières semaines car je n'arrivais pas a faire mine d'aller bien, et je ne voulais pas leur plomber le moral, eux qui faisaient tout pour garder espoir et se montrer forts devant les cameras qui les harcelaient de questions.

Alors que je rongeait un os, je m'emparai de mon téléphone que j'avais posé en arrivant dans la piece. J'avais reçu 4 messages et un appel.

L'appel était de Mme Tomlinson, elle avait du essayer de me joindre avant d'appeler sur le téléphone de la maison et de tomber sur ma mère.

Le premier texto était de Zayn et datait du milieu de la nuit. Il me disait qu'il n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil. Sachant que c'était mon cas aussi, il me proposait d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Le deuxième était de Niall, me notifiant que lui, Liam, Zayn et d'autres anciens de X-Factor se retrouvaient ce soir pour une petite soirée dans un bar. Mes amis persévéraient a m'inviter a toutes les soirées organisées malgré le fait que je ne m'y rendais jamais. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer passer du temps a rigoler avec des amis, alors que Louis était dans le coma depuis toutes ces semaines. Je ne dis pas que les autres garçons étaient insensibles de sortir faire la fête, c'est juste une façon différente de gérer son inquiétude et son chagrin, de l'oublier, de le noyer. Mais moi je ne voulais rien oublier. Au lieu de ça je passais mes soirées a me remémorer chaque moment passé avec Louis, tous nos délires, nos bêtises, nos confidences. J'essayais de les graver dans ma mémoire, chaque détail pour ne pas en oublier une miette. Mais déjà j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait des données, certains souvenirs étaient flou, et je regrettais de n'avoir pas assez profité de ces moments.

Le troisième texto était de Liam, **« Tu as parlé a la mère de Louis ? Je pense qu'on doit le faire. »**

Ce message piquait ma curiosité désormais, qu'est ce qui se passait ? a vrai dire ça m'inquiétait un peu. Le dernier message était de Liam a nouveau : **« Hazza répond, on ne va pas tarder à partir, on a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de toi. »** Ca y est j'étais définitivement inquiet et je regrettais de pas m'être bougé avant ! J'avais envie d'appeler Liam pour qu'il m'explique, mais vu comme Mme Tomlinson avait cherché à me joindre pour me parler a moi directement, ça n'aurait pas été respectueux de ne pas s'adresser à elle. Je composai immédiatement le numéro, les doigts de ma main gauche pianotaient nerveusement sur la table pendant que les sonneries se succédaient. Finalement c'est la petite voix de Lottie qui me répondit **« Oui allo ? »**.

**« Oui Lottie ? Bonjour c'est Harry, est ce que ta mère est là s'il te plaît ? »**

**« Oui Harry, je te la passe. »** puis elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter **« c'est sympa de t'entendre. »** avant de passer le combiné à sa mère. Je réalisai alors que j'avais été vraiment absent pour eux ces derniers temps, et apparemment j'avais manqué a la petite sœur de Louis. Je me sentis egïste soudainement. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder à cette pensée car j'entendis la voix de Johanna.

**« Bonjour Harry, contente que tu me rappelle ! »** lança-elle assez enjouée.

**« Bonjour, désolé pour les difficultés a me joindre… »** dis-je un peu surpris par son ton. Elle avait l'air… de bonne humeur ! Une pointe d'espoir m'envahis et je m'obligeai à la réprimer.

**« Pas grave. »** répondit-elle avant de continuer **« Les médecins de Louis veulent tenter de nouvelles choses. Ils veulent essayer de lui présenter des choses familières pour qu'il se sente bien, pour le stimuler et peut être le réveiller. »**

Je dus rester vraiment silencieux car après un moment elle me demanda « tu es toujours la ? ».

**« oui oui pardon »** répondis-je un peu surpris par cette nouvelle. Qu'attendaient-ils de moi ? ca m'inquiétait. Elle du percevoir ma confusion, car elle poursuivi **« j'ai demandé aux garçons de nous accompagner a l'hôpital cet après midi, et je voudrais que tu viennes aussi, pour que vous lui parliez, et pourquoi pas lui chantiez des choses… »**. Cette fois ci mon ventre se noua pour de bon. Je savais que Liam, Zayn et Niall étaient allé très souvent voir Louis, et que Liam était très présent pour la famille Tomlinson, mais pas moi. J'avais été quelques fois le visiter car j'avais besoin de le voir, mais chaque visite s'en suivait de cauchemars plus affreux les uns que les autres ou je finissais toujours par perdre mon ami. Du coup je m'étais fait rare, et le fait que la mère de Louis me demande d'y aller me rappelais combien j'avais manqué a mon devoir d'ami, combien j'étais nul, et je me sentais terriblement coupable. J'étais le meilleur ami de Louis, pourquoi étais-je aussi le plus difficile à trainer à l'hôpital pour le voir ? Tout le monde devait penser que j'étais vraiment un con, et ils n'avaient certainement pas tors.

Mais ils ne savaient pas que de mon coté j'étais mal, même si je ne partageais pas ma peine avec eux.

**« Alors Harry, ca te dirais de nous accompagner ? »**. Ces mots me rappelèrent à la raison. Et comment refuser…

**« Oui évidemment je serai des vôtres. »** répondis-je systématiquement.

**« Parfait, on passe te chercher dans une heure alors, à tout a l'heure…. Merci Harry. »**

Je restai immobile quelques secondes, le téléphone toujours collé a mon oreille alors que la tonalité indiquait que Johanna avait mis fin a la conversation.

Allais-je vraiment etre capable de faire ce qu'on me demandait ? Et pourquoi me remerciait-elle ? La seule explication que je voyais est que cette expérience lui tenait vraiment a cœur, et qu'elle comptait sur moi pour ramener son fils. Elle comptait sur moi. Moi qui n'était même pas capable de me gérer moi-même et me sortir de cette dépression, on me confiait la responsabilité de sauver Louis. Mes jambes flageolèrent, la tête me tourna, et je m'affaissai peu a peu contre le mur, me laissant tomber assis par terre, la tête entre les mains.


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2:

**PDV Harry :**

J'étais assis à coté de Liam à l'arrière de la voiture de Mme Tomlinson. Zayn était de l'autre coté, le regard rivé au paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Niall était à l'avant, il discutait avec Johanna de tout et de rien. Je me demandai alors comment j'avais pu prendre autant de retard, j'avais l'impression d'être un étranger. J'aurais été incapable de tenir une conversation nonchalante avec la mère de Louis s'il l'avait fallu, j'étais donc bien content lorsque Liam m'avait fait signe de le rejoindre a l'arrière.

Après le coup de téléphone j'étais resté de longues minutes assis par terre à me calmer. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, des questions qui n'étaient même pas essentielles, mais qui prenaient une inexplicable importance dans ma tête. Qu'allait-on dire ? Qu'allait-on faire ? Qu'allions nous chanter ? Chanter. Mon dieu je n'avais pas chanté depuis presque 2 mois, qu'est ce que ça allait donner… J'avais fini par me ressaisir et a filer sous la douche. Il ne me restait qu'une demi-heure pour me préparer mais c'était bien assez. J'avais évité de me regarder dans un miroir depuis longtemps, et quand je sortis de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et que je me plantai devant l'énorme miroir de la salle de bain, voir mon reflet me fit un effet bizarre. Mes cheveux avaient poussé, ils étaient vraiment bons a couper. J'étais pâle, maladif, mes yeux étaient cernés et ma bouche pincée. Je me forçai à sourire pour voir ce que ça donnait, mais ce n'était pas convainquant du tout, mes faux semblant ne tromperaient personne. J'avais enfilé un pantalon slim beige, un t-shirt blanc très simple et j'avais attendu l'heure prévue assis sur mon lit, tripottant machinalement la chaine que je portais en permanence autour du cou.

Leur arrivée avait été marquée par un coup de klaxon pour m'informer de leur présence. Comme nous vivions tous à Londres désormais, il avait été facile de nous rassembler, et j'étais le dernier qu'il fallait venir chercher avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. J'étais tellement peu sorti ces dernières semaines, que les fans avaient renoncé à l'idée d'attendre devant chez moi dans l'espoir de me voir. Je pu donc rejoindre la voiture tranquillement sans aucun regards voyeurs posés sur moi. Je saluai rapidement mes amis et Johanna, puis nous partîmes.

Le voyage n'était pas bien long, et en arrivant devant l'hôpital je constatai qu'ici les fans n'avaient pas cessé de venir. Une petite foule de jeunes filles était amassé à coté de la grande porte coulissante. Johanna nous déposa juste devant pour que nous puissions entrer rapidement sans provoquer un esclandre. Nous sortîmes en vitesse du véhicule et nous dirigèrent vers l'entrée. La quinzaine de fans qui étaient présentes poussèrent des petits cris de surprise de nous voir débarquer tous les quatre. Niall et Liam s'arrêtèrent juste quelques seconde signer des autographes tandis que Zayn et moi rentrâmes directement dans le hall sans même nous concerter. Une fois à l'intérieur le pakistanais me prit fermement par l'épaule et me dit **« Ca va aller »**. Son ton se voulait rassurant et confiant, mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'il me disait ça pour s'en convaincre lui même. Nous fûmes bientôt rejoins par Johanna qui avait arraché Niall et Liam à leurs fans. Elle nous guida dans les couloirs et ascenseurs qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant, jusqu'à une porte jaune portant l'étiquette « Mr L. Tomlinson ». Mes mains étaient moites et je triturais nerveusement mon portable et mes clefs dans mes poches. Les garçons semblaient détendus ils étaient venus de nombreuses fois. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et Zayn me lança un regard inquiet. Que craignait-il ? Que je me sauve en courant ? Que je saute sur Louis et que je l'étouffe ? Que je pique une crise ? Ces pensées m'énervèrent automatiquement, et je me sentis idiot. Je ne savais pas à quoi pensait Zayn, et il n'avait certainement pas ce genre de pensées à mon égard.

**« Bonjour mon chéri »** dit Johanna en donnant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Je réalisai alors que je n'avais même pas regardé Louis depuis notre entrée. Punaise j'avais vraiment un pète au casque… Liam et Niall s'étaient assis d'un coté du lit sur des chaises, Johanna de l'autre coté. Zayn se tenait au pied du lit, debout. Je m'avançai pour me placer au cotés de ce dernier afin de ne pas être à l'écart. Mes yeux se décidèrent enfin à se poser sur Louis. Je n'étais pas venu depuis quelques semaines mais il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, paisible, il semblait simplement assoupi. Je senti mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Il m'avait manqué. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser voir mes émotions.

**« Eleanor va nous rejoindre, elle avait une course a faire »** lança Johanna, à l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

El… ? Quoi ! Eleanor ! J'avais complètement oublié son existence ! Bien sur que la copine de Louis avait du venir tous les jours, comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?... Nous n'étions pas proche elle et moi, car elle sortait avec Louis depuis peu quand la fusillade avait eu lieu, nous n'avions pas encore fait réellement connaissance, et le feeling ne passait pas vraiment de toute façon.

**« Ok »** répondit Liam. Puis il s'adressa directement à Louis : **« Salut Lou, c'est nous, on est tous là pour te voir t'as vu ! »** dit il d'un ton sincèrement enjoué. Liam m'épatera toujours. Sa capacité à dire et faire les bonnes choses au bon moment, et sa gentillesse étaient impressionnantes comparé a mes piètres qualités d'orateur.

**« Salut Louis ! »** lança Niall en lui serrant doucement le poignet pour le saluer.

**« Hello man, t'as l'air en forme. »** dit doucement Zayn en lui touchant le pied.

Je réalisai alors que c'était mon tour, je devais sortir de mon mutisme. MAINTENANT !

**« Salut Lou »** dis-je d'une voix enrouée méconnaissable.

Un silence gênant s'en suivi, avant que Johanna se lève et quitte la pièce en nous disant qu'elle nous laissait un moment ensemble.

Voila. Nous étions réunis, tous les 5 ensemble. Contrairement à ce que j'avais redouté, ca n'était pas désagréable. Je me sentais comme en famille avec ces garçons, en sécurité, rassuré, simplement… bien. Les garçons entamèrent la conversation, ils discutaient entre eux, faisant mine de raconter des choses à Louis, lançant des blagues, rigolant de bon cœur, comme avant. Au bout de quelques minutes je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai prendre la place laissée vide par Johanna au chevet de Louis. J'étais si proche de lui à présent, j'admirai la peau de son visage, m'arrêtant sur le pli de sa joue et l'endroit ou se dessinait sa fossette lorsqu'il souriait. Ce pli était devenu lisse et presque invisible par manque de sollicitation. Je posai doucement mes doigts sur le dos de la main de Louis. J'étais tellement délicat, on aurait pu croire que j'avais peur de le casser. A vrai dire c'était un peu le cas. Sa peau était chaude, et cela me surpris presque. A quoi je m'attendais, à un glaçon ? *il est vivant Harry* me réprimandais-je moi même intérieurement.

Je fini par me sentir à l'aise et pris peu à peu part à la conversation. Je n'avais pas grand chose à raconter, mais je commentais le récit des autres. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes doigts caressaient l'avant bras de Louis pendant que nous débâtions pour savoir si oui ou non Niall serait canon en roux. Je me surpris même à sourire à plusieurs reprises.

Puis Liam proposa **« si on se faisait un petit Hey There Delilah ? »**. Les garçons approuvèrent. Il s'agissait de la première chanson que Louis avait chantée aux auditions de X-Factor. **« Harry ? »** me demanda-t-il.

**« Ca marche »** répondis-je. Je ne savais pas ce que ca allait donner, mais que diable, on était entre nous ! Liam commença à faire le rythme en beatbox et c'est Zayn qui attaqua la chanson. Pendant que l'un faisait les paroles les autres s'occupaient des harmonies de la mélodie, et je m'étonnai de voir que nous n'avions rien perdu, les notes me venaient toutes seules et chacun trouvait sa place. Le dernier couplet était pour moi. Avec ma confiance retrouvée je me lançai dans mes vers. Chanter était un plaisir, surtout en tenant la main de Louis et entouré de mes amis, ça aussi ça m'avait manqué et je ne le réalisais que maintenant. Arriva la fin de mon couplet

**« We can do whatever we want to**  
**Hey there delilah here's to you**  
**This one's for you…"**

*This one's for you Louis* me répétais-je mentalement alors que nous achevions la chanson. Nous nous applaudîmes mutuellement, fières de nous, tout en nous lançant des petits commentaires sarcastiques sur la prestation de l'un ou l'autre.

Nous étions en plein éclat de rire lorsqu'Eleanor fit son entrée. Tout le monde la salua rapidement, et à en juger par le regard noir qu'elle me lançait, elle n'avait pas bien perçu mon absence aux cotés de mon meilleur ami ces dernières semaines. Liam et Niall se levèrent pour lui laisser une place près de Louis. Elle déposa son sac à ses pieds puis s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Louis. Ce geste m'arracha un rictus qui passa je l'espère inaperçu. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Je ne l'expliquais pas mais je me sentais jaloux d'elle. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait été présente chaque jour auprès de lui et moi pas ? J'aurais pu si je l'avais voulu.

**« Ca fait bizarre de te voir ici Harry »** me dit-elle sur un ton neutre. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Des reproches ?

**« Ouais »** répondis-je simplement. Que dire de plus ? Elle avait ruiné l'ambiance de toute façon. Elle fixait un peu trop intensément ma main posée sur le bras de Louis ce qui me mis mal à l'aise.

**« On va y aller ? »** proposa Niall, ce qui soulagea tout le monde de l'ambiance pesante. Tout le monde approuva et nous enfilâmes nos vestes. Les garçons saluèrent Louis chaleureusement et plus rapidement Eleanor qui s'était assise à son chevet puis commencèrent à sortir. Dans un élan d'affront envers Eleanor qui m'avait passablement énervé juste avant, je me penchai sur Louis et l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue. **« Bye mon Lou »** lui murmurais-je avant de me redresser et de quitter la pièce.

Ok cette réaction avait été débile. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais eu besoin de montrer que Louis m'appartenait aussi en partie. « M'appartenais », voila que je pensais a lui comme un objet ! Le pauvre si il savait. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit réveillé pour rétablir l'équilibre dans cette situation. Dans tous les cas je n'avais pas gagné des points auprès d'Eleanor, tant pis !

Cette visite m'avait redonné la pêche, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me sentais en vie, j'étais reboosté. Louis se battait toujours, de quel droit je me permettais de baisser les bras à sa place ? J'avais été stupides toutes ces semaines, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Alors que nous marchions vers la sortie, Niall lança **« alors cette soirée, tout le monde est motivé ?** ». Je me souvins alors de la soirée qu'il m'avait proposée par texto le matin même, et après ce moment passé avec mes amis, la soirée ne me semblait plus être une si mauvaise idée. J'acceptai donc la proposition. Nous croisâmes Johanna dans le hall, et à voir nos mines elle comprit que nous avions passé un agréable moment la haut. Nous lui dîmes que nous allions nous débrouiller pour rentrer car nous nous rendions à une soirée. Elle acquiesça **« prenez soin de vous »** nous dit-elle avec un sourire avant de tourner les talons.

**« J'espère que ça va aider »** dit Liam alors que nous descendions du taxi qui nous déposait à la soirée.

**« En tous cas ca ne peux pas faire de mal ! »** lança Zayn en donnant un billet au chauffeur pour la course.

La petite soirée devait être bien plus que ça à en juger par le boucan qui se dégageait de la maison de notre amie Cher. Il y avait trop de bruit pour que quiconque entende la sonnette, nous entrâmes donc sans nous gêner dans la maison. Des gens dansaient partout, des bouteilles ou des verres à la main, quelques personnes se retournèrent sur notre passage, se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille. Je cherchai Cher des yeux, je fini par l'apercevoir près du bar. Je fis signe aux garçons de me suivre et je me dirigeai vers la jeune femme. Elle semblait compétemment ivre.

**« Harrryyyyyyyyyyyy »** brailla-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. Je lui souris. **« WAW »** dit elle d'un air impressionné en montrant ma bouche du doigt. En guise de réponse je souris un peu plus. Les gens avaient perdu l'habitude de me voir sourire, c'est dingue ça !

Elle salua chaleureusement les autres garçons et se proposa de nous servir des verres. Nous acceptâmes, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle avait concoqueté. A ce moment là je ne sais pour quelle raison, Niall revint sur le sujet Eleanor. « N'empêche Eleanor elle… » je n'entendis pas la suite car j'avais attrapé un grand verre rempli d'alcool et je m'éloignais déjà de mes amis à grands pas. Tout en marchant j'avalai cul sec mon verre. Punaise Cher n'avait pas lésiné, c'était extrêmement fort ! Et le mélange n'était en plus pas très bon. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, alors que le liquide me brulait la gorge. C'est à cet instant que je senti deux petites mains sur ma taille. Cher m'avait rattrapé.

**« Alors Haz tu t'amuses ? »** me dit elle en venant se placer face à moi, en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et en venant se coller contre moi. Je mis mes mains sur ses reins.

**« Oui et toi ? »**.

**« Ouais, mais ca pourrait être mieux »** glissa elle à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser dans le cou à plusieurs reprises.

**« Tu as quelque chose en tête ? »** lui dis-je, toujours grisé par ma colère contre Eleanor.

**« mh mh »** acquiesça elle avant de m'embrasser avidement sur les lèvres. Puis elle se décolla de moi, m'attrapa par la main, et m'entraina à l'étage.


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

**PDV Harry,**

Nous étions sur cette scène en plein air à Chicago, saluant la foule, souriant à nos fans. Je me sentais vraiment bien, entouré de mes amis, en tournée aux États-Unis. Il faisait beau car c'était le printemps, et cet événement en plein air était assez original. Il s'agissait d'un événement de fans ou «fan event» ou nous étions censés venir chanter deux ou trois de nos tubes, puis donner une longue séance de dédicaces. Le tout était ouvert au public, puisque c'était en plein air, c'était un événement libre d'accès.

Comme souvent sur scène, je me tenais au milieu, avec Louis sur ma droite et Liam sur ma gauche. Nous ne prêtions pas attention à ce genre de détails mais nos managers nous faisaient toujours répéter nos positions, et bien que je ne sois pas du genre à me la jouer d'être le leader, ou le plus mis en avant, je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me déplaisait.  
Le soleil était éblouissant, et pendant que Liam adressait des mots de remerciement aux personnes qui étaient venues et qui nous soutenaient, je dû mettre ma mains gauche en visière au dessus de mes yeux pour scruter la foule plus facilement. Ce que j'aurais aimé avoir mes lunettes de soleil! Les rayons étaient trop violents pour mes fragiles yeux verts.

Liam fini son petit speech et je dû à mon tour dire quelques mots, je remerciai les villes et salles qui nous accueillaient et toutes les personnes qui rendaient notre tournée possible. Les clameurs s'intensifiaient dans la foule, mais j'étais habitué aux cris incessant. D'ailleurs je me demandais si ces demoiselles entendaient ce que je racontais tellement elles criaient fort...

Voyant que j'arrivais à la fin de mon petit discours, Louis voulu lui aussi remercier tout le monde et se pencha contre moi pour parler dans mon micro, tout en m'agrippant par la taille. Il fit une blague digne de lui qui me fit rire. La foule était en délire, tout le monde adorait l'humour de Louis.

Nous étions là tous les cinq à nous esclaffer lorsqu'une détonation retenti. J'eus à peine le temps de me demander de quoi il s'agissait, que je sentis Louis toujours agrippé à moi avoir un vif mouvement de recul, qui me fit presque perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

Alors tout s'enchaina très vite. Tout le monde compris ce qui se passait avant même que j'aie vu quoi que ce soit, car des hurlements fusèrent instantanément de la foule et un mouvement de panique total s'en suivi. Les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte, totalement abruti par la rapidité des événements et mon incompréhension, je tournai enfin mes yeux vers Louis, souhaitant l'interroger du regard. Je réalisai alors que Louis gisait sur le sol, Niall à ses cotés pressait ses mains sur sa marinière. L'adrénaline m'envahis et en une demi seconde je vis tout ce que j'avais manqué ces dernières secondes passées a rêvasser: Zayn et Liam à deux pas de nous, qui s'étaient accroupis pour se protéger, une dizaine de personnes notre équipe qui se précipitaient vers nous, et surtout l'énorme tache de sang qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil sous les mains de Niall qui pleurait...

En une enjambée je les rejoins et me jetai par terre à coté de Louis, complètement paniqué.  
**« Harry... »** dit il d'une voix faible et rauque tout en me regardant et en palpant les mains de Niall comme pour évaluer les dégâts. Mais Niall ne le laissa pas y toucher, et malgré le torrent de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, l'Irlandais semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait en comprimant la poitrine de Louis.

Je reportai mon attention sur Louis, ses beaux yeux bleus m'observaient, cherchant à être rassuré, cherchant son ami. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire tellement j'étais sous le choc. Nos équipes nous atteignirent enfin, accompagnés de médecins qui étaient là en théorie en cas de malaises des fans dans la foule, mais qui allaient avoir un tout autre rôle, d'autant plus décisif.

Ils nous demandèrent de nous écarter, sauf Niall qui contenait l'hémorragie. Louis attrapa mon poignet alors que quelqu'un me poussait à l'écart contre ma volonté.  
**« Harry » **répéta mon meilleur amis, les yeux suppliant.

Je voulu lui dire quelque chose, lui dire que tout allait bien aller, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma gorge qui semblait hermétiquement close. Les yeux exorbités de panique, je fixai mon amis, tandis que ses yeux océan papillonnèrent et se fermèrent doucement. L'étau qui emprisonnait mon poignet se relâcha et la main de Louis retomba mollement par terre.  
Quelqu'un m'attrapa alors violemment par le bras et me tira hors de la scène sans me demander mon avis. Mes jambes étaient tellement raides, je ne comprenais pas comment je faisais pour marcher. Maintenant on ne tirait plus sur mon bras, on le secouait. On le secouait? Quoi?

**« LOUIS! »** hurlais-je en me réveillant en sursaut et en me redressant en position assise.  
Mon souffle était erratique, j'étais à bout de force, je tremblais de tout mon corps et j'étais entièrement couvert de sueur.  
Je réalisai alors qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemars. Un cauchemars très réaliste puisqu'il retraçait précisément ce qui s'était passé le jour de la fusillade. Je n'avais jamais rêve aussi précisément de cet événement, et j'étais complètement sous le choc.

Je sentis une main qui me tenait le bras, à l'endroit même ou on m'avait tenu dans mon rêve. Je tournai la tête et vis Cher qui me regardait avec un air inquiet.  
**«Je t'ai réveillé car tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemars... »** me dit elle d'une voix blanche. Elle me fixait avec intensité, et une mine un peu paniquée.  
Je constatai alors que mes joues étaient trempées de larmes et que mes poings étaient serrées tellement fort que mes ongles me rentraient dans la paume. Je desserrai alors mes poings, observant la chaire à vifs là ou mes ongles avaient percé la peau, puis d'un revers de bras j'effaçai les larmes de mon visage.

**« Harry ? »** demanda Cher en passant sa main sur ma nuque et mes cheveux pour me réconforter. Je restai parfaitement immobile. Me remémorant les événements de veille, et pourquoi j'étais dans un lit avec Cher.

**« Harry ça va aller. »** repris elle d'un air confiant en se rapprochant de moi pour se mettre assise à mon niveau. Ses bras glissèrent autour de mes épaules elle allait me faire un câlin pour me réconforter. Je la repoussai violemment avec mon bras, et me levai d'un bon, **« me touche pas! »** lui crachai-je sur un ton vraiment mauvais avant de m'éloigner à grands pas, d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de claquer la porte derrière moi.

J'étais sous le choc. Ce rêve avait été tellement réaliste, me remémorant dans les plus minuscules détails cette journée que j'avais essayé d'oublier depuis toutes ces semaines. Comment avais-je pu conserver toutes ces précisions sans même m'en rendre compte?  
Me sentant faible, je m'appuyai sur le lavabo. Puis je me jetai un regard dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges et j'avais une mine affreuse, pas étonnant que Cher m'ait regardé de cette façon. J'étais nu aussi. Quelle conneries avais-je encore faite hier soir...

Je soupirai et me glissai dans la douche. L'eau fraiche me fit du bien et me calma. En sortant j'appelai un taxi pour venir me chercher. Les autres garçons avaient dû quitter la soirée dans la nuit, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils aient dormi sur place. Je sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Cher avait déserté les lieux fort heureusement. Je m'habillai en vitesse en récupérant mes vêtements éparpillés sur tout le sol de la chambre. Je trouvai ma veste avec mes clés, mon portable et mon porte-feuilles. Je l'enfilai en vitesse et descendis silencieusement l'escalier de la maison. Il y régnait un beau bazars, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'entendis des bruits dans la cuisine, ça devait être Cher, je filai en vitesse par la porte d'entrée. Je me sentais un peu mal de me sauver comme un voleur, après le comportement que j'avais eu, mais tant pis, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

Le taxi arriva juste à ce moment, je me glissai a l'intérieur et il démarra.  
Alors que je traversais la ville, je commençai à me sentir vraiment coupable vis à vis de Cher. Je sorti mon téléphone et lui écris un texto.

_« Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. X  
Harry »_  
J'avais a peine pressé le bouton envoyer, que le visage de Zayn s'afficha sur l'écran, c'était un appel.  
**« Oui Zayn ? »** fis-je en décrochant.  
**« Harry, t'es ou là ? Louis à fait un arrêt cardiaque...»**


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**PDV Louis.**

La décharge parcouru mon corps me secouant violemment. Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient mais j'avais l'étrange souvenir que ce n'était pas la première fois que je recevait un choc aussi fort. Cependant j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de temps entre les deux. Que se passait-il?

J'entendais des voix autour de moi, ainsi que des mains qui me touchaient, mais je les entendais et les sentais à peine. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une épaisse couche de coton, dans une coquille qui me protégeait de l'extérieur. Je divaguais complètement, n'ayant aucune conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, de ce qui se passait, ni même de qui j'étais.

**PDV Zayn.**

Déjà en route pour l'hôpital, j'avais appelé Harry pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je n'aimais pas expliquer ce genre de choses, mais encore moins à Harry sachant qu'il s'agissait de Louis...

Dans la voiture avec Liam nous étions très silencieux, nous n'avions même pas allumé la radio. Qu'allions nous trouver en arrivant? Comment notre vie allait-elle basculer? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais dans mes tripes que la nouvelle de l'arrêt cardiaque de Louis n'allait pas être la seule chose qui allait arriver aujourd'hui. Cette idée m'amena immédiatement à la pire issue, à la pire pensée. Perdre Louis. Je serrai les dents, avalai ma salive, j'étais a deux doigts de vomir.

Me sentant me crisper à ses cotés, sentant ma panique si peu habituelle, Liam me regarda avec son regard protecteur, puis me pris la main et la serra extrêmement fort comme pour me dire « c'est normal, moi aussi j'ai peur ». Je serrai sa main en retour, me sentant immédiatement moins seul. Peu à peu ma respiration se calma, j'avais frôlé la crise de panique.

**PDV Niall  
**  
Trop flippé pour monter seul, j'attendais lâchement mes amis dans ma voiture sur le parking tout en me rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Je ne cessais de faire une multitudes de petits gestes qui trahissaient mon anxiété: pianoter sur ma jambe ou le volant, agiter ma jambe dans un geste nerveux, et aucun efforts pour me calmer n'y changeaient rien.  
Voyant la voiture de Liam se garer un peu plus loin je bondis hors de ma propre voiture pour le rejoindre. Il était avec Zayn. A peine les avais-je rejoins qu'un taxi déposa Harry juste devant l'entée de l'hôpital. Harry semblait a deux doigts de s'évanouir. Je le rejoins rapidement, Liam et Zayn m'emboitant le pas. Je ne dis rien à Harry, je le connaissais, dans les moments comme ça il n'avait pas envie de parler. Je me contentai de le prendre par l'épaule et de le guider à l'intérieur.

Nous arrivâmes bien vite devant la chambre à la porte jaune. Elle était entre-ouverte et Liam toqua trois petits coups pour signalez notre présence. Nous ne savions pas ce que nous allions trouver derrière cette porte, peut etre n'y avait-il plus rien...

**PDV Harry**

Je reconnu la voix de Johanna qui nous disait d'entrer.  
Liam poussa la porte, et nous vîmes les proches de Louis regroupés religieusement autour du lit. Louis se trouvait toujours là, il était vivant! Je retins un soupire en constatant que de nombreuses machines surveillaient son rythme cardiaque et d'autres données qui m'étaient totalement abstraites.  
Ok il était vivant, mais de le voir «branché» comme ça ne me rassurait pas vraiment tout compte fait.

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »** demanda Liam qui semblait être le seul apte à parler.  
**« Il a fait un arrêt, ils ont du relancer son cœur en le choquant. »** Nous restâmes silencieux attendant une suite comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez.  
**« Et qu'est ce que ca implique pour... son état? »** repris Liam.  
La question à 1 million, merci Liam. Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de se réveiller? Qu'il était devenu un «légume» comme on le voyait à la télévision?...  
**« En réalité c'est plutôt... une bonne chose! »**  
Tous nos regards se rivèrent sur la mère de Louis, que voulait-elle dire? Elle préférait voir son fils mourir que de rester dans le coma comme avant? je n'eus pas le temps de me sentir indigné car elle poursuivi  
**« Les chocs pour le réanimer l'ont sorti de son coma profond, il est maintenant dans un coma superficiel, et si il n'y a pas de complications dans les heures a venir, il devrait se réveiller de lui même ».**  
Nous étions bouche bée.

J'entendis alors des sanglots à coté de moi, et je vis Eleanor dans un coin, elle était manifestement là depuis le début. Elle pleurait, de soulagement? De Joie? Je ne savais pas trop, personnellement je me sentais vidé. J'avais eu tellement peur, et ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais perdu espoirs que Louis se réveille que je ne savais même plus quoi ressentir.

Niall passa devant moi et vint prendre Eleanor dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller dans les bras de l'Irlandais, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et enfouis sa tête dans son épaule pour laisser aller tous les sanglots qu'elle semblait avoir retenu.  
Niall ne supportais pas de voir des gens si mal, il se sentait toujours concerné, et éprouvait le besoin irrépressible de consoler les gens. Je me rappelai alors l'un de nos premiers primes à X-Factor ou je m'étais sentis mal sous le coup du stress, j'avais fondu en larmes sous les regards inquiets de mes amis, et Niall était venu pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ce garçon avait réellement un grand cœur.

Peu à peu la pièce se vida. Niall emmena Eleanor prendre l'air. Les parents de Louis sortirent parler aux médecins. Liam et Zayn partirent en quête de quelque chose a grignoter pour patienter. Il ne resta alors que moi, qui avais refusé d'accompagner mes amis, le ventre bien trop noué pour penser à manger.

Je m'installai aux cotés de Louis, à la même place que la veille.

**« Lou... »** dis-je doucement. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'entende.  
**« tu m'as fais peur tu sais?... » **dis-je timidement. C'était la première fois depuis toutes ces semaines que j'exprimais ce que je ressentais avec des mots aussi clairs. Et qui mieux que Louis à qui les dire?  
**« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu assez, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été l'ami qu'il t'aurait fallu. Je suis désolé Lou. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'aime tu sais. » **

Avec notre jeu de Larry Stylinson, notre bromance comme les fans, les médias et même nous même nous amusions à le dire, nous nous disons souvent je t'aime, mais c'était souvent sur le ton de la rigolade. Jamais vraiment dans des moments sérieux. Je me sentis un peu ridicule. Ma tirade était ridicule, digne d'un film mélo. Mais tant pis, ca devait sortir.  
Observant toujours Louis, je vis une lame au coin de son œil, qui roula sur sa tempe et vint se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je posai ma mains sur le visage et mon ami et essuyai avec mon pouce la trace humide laissée par le liquide salé.

Puis je ne sais pas ce qui me pris, je commençai a lui parler de moi, je lui racontai la soirée précédente, avec Cher, mes dérapages, l'alcool le sexe, et comment je l'avais envoyée sur les roses le matin, mais en omettant la partie sur mon cauchemars. J'étais en train de raconter comment je m'étais faufilé hors de la maison comme un goujat, lorsqu'une voix semblant sortir d'outre-tombe mais que j'aurais reconnue entre mille me coupa pour me dire très lentement et doucement

**« Tu vas la fermer à la fin avec tes histoires de cul Curly? »**


	6. Chapitre 5

**PDV Louis**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête. J'étais faible, à vrai dire je ne me sentais pas vraiment la force de bouger mes bras ou mes jambes. Ma bouche était sèche et ma gorge douloureuse.

J'avais mis plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qui me parlait alors que je sortais de ma léthargie. Harry, c'était bien la voix d'Harry. Et au bout d'un moment j'avais trouvé la force de lui faire savoir que je l'entendais. Punaise mais pourquoi étais-je dans cet état? qu'est ce qui m'était arrivé? je ne me rappelais de rien.

**"Louis? Louis?"** entendais-je mon ami s'exclamer doucement près de moi.

D'un effort qui me paru colossal, j'ouvris les paupières, et les refermai immédiatement à cause de la lumière qui m'éblouissait. L'éclairage n'était pourtant pas fort dans la pièce mais mes yeux n'étaient plus habitués. Quand je tentai à nouveau de les ouvrir, je ne tint pas longtemps, mes paupières étaient lourdes. Combien de temps étais-je resté comme ça?

**"Mh…?"** fis-je à l'attention de mon ami qui s'évertuait encore à m'appeler pour vérifier que j'étais bien réveillé et qu'il n'avait pas rêvé mes paroles.

**"Je vais chercher quelqu'un!"** s'exclama -il en bondissant sur ses jambes.

Je ne me sentis pas la force de lui répondre. J'entendis vaguement une porte s'ouvrir, des cris d'Harry dans le couloir, la porte se réouvrir, des pas, des mots, mais c'était trop, je me rendormis paisiblement, épuisé.

Quand je me réveillai a nouveau il faisait nuit. Je me sentais mieux, avec plus d'énergie, et je parvins à ouvrir plus facilement les yeux. Je découvris alors une chambre d'hôpital assez classique, sauf qu'il y avait de nombreuses photos accrochées au mur. Mes proches semblaient avoir passé beaucoup de temps ici. Tournant la tête je constatai une machine à coté de mon lit qui semblait mesurer tout un tas de choses. J'attendis de longues heures ainsi, somnolant par moments, jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à se lever et que quelqu'un franchisse enfin le pas de la porte. Il s'agissait d'une infirmière. Elle sembla surprise de me trouver éveillé.

**"Oh bonjour Louis, tu es réveillé, comment te sens tu?"**

**"ch'pète la forme."** articulai-je mollement après m'être raclé la gorge. Elle sourit.

**"Je vais appeler des collègues, et nous allons te retirer tes sondes et les moniteurs".**

Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait, mais tant mieux, qu'elle fasse, qu'ils me libèrent, j'avais envie de me lever moi! Pfff me lever, que j'étais optimiste, j'étais même pas capable de lever mon bras…

Une demi-heure plus tard, on m'avait retiré tous mes branchement, et ça n'avait vraiment pas été une partie de plaisir, surtout concernant les sondes. On m'avais simplement laissé le moniteur pour mon coeur. Pendant ces manipulations je n'avais constaté aucun pansement, blessure ou autre sur mon corps. Le médecin passa une heure environs après ça, pour m'ausculter.

**"Bonjour Louis, je suis le docteur Roberts, c'est moi qui t'ai pris en charge lorsque tu es arrivé ici et qui t'ai suivi depuis. Comment te sens tu?"**

**"Faiblard…"** lui dis-je, honnêtement.

**"C'est normal, est-ce que tu te rappelle ce qu'il t'es arrivé?"** me demanda - -t - il tout en commençant à tester mes réflexes pupillaires .

**"Franchement, non, vraiment pas…"** répondis-je alors qu'il faisait bouger sa petite torche devant mes yeux.

**"Tu as été amené ici il y a sept semaines, suite à une balle qui s'est logée dans ta poitrine. Ensuite tu est resté dans le coma..."** repris il alors qu'il me piquait sous les pieds pour tester mes reflexes qui semblaient bien fonctionner.

Je pris le temps d'asymiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. Une fusillade, 7 semaines, coma, ma poitrine… Instinctivement je baissé la tete pour regarder mon torse.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout a été réparé et retiré, tu n'as aucun séquelle, pas de dommages importants. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance… si on peut dire ça comme ça."** dit il en souriant. **"As-tu des questions?"**

Aussitôt les questions affluèrent dans ma tete, se bousculant, s'entremêlant. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu d'autres blessés? Qui m'avait tiré dessus et pourquoi? Ou étaient mes proches? Quand allais-je pouvoir sortir?

La seule questions appropriée pour le médecin était la dernière, je décidai donc de la lui poser.

**"Dans une semaine je pense si tu travaille bien en rééducation et que tu te retape vite".**

Une semaine. Pfiou… j'en avais déjà plus que marre!

**PDV Harry.**

Ca faisait une semaine que Louis avait repris vie sous mes yeux. J'en étais encore tout chamboulé. A chaque fois que je pensais à lui j'avais un sourire idiot gravé sur les lèvres. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant qu'il était de retour, je le sentais.

Je l'avais accompagné a la rééducation tous les jours, parfois avec les autres garçons. Louis devait pratiquer de nombreux exercices pour se remuscler peu à peu. Ces 7 semaines dans le coma l'avaient rendu rachitique, tous ses muscles avaient fondu. A la fin de la semaine cependant il arrivait a marcher seul normalement, sans pour autant faire de folies, et ses bras fonctionnaient parfaitement. C'était resté secret entre le groupe mais Louis s'était exercé seul dans sa chambre en dehors des heures de rééducation, pour aller "plus vite" selon lui. Il était plein de motivation et d'énergie. Il avait aussi mis quasiment toute la semaine avant de supporter à nouveau une nourriture solide après toutes ces semaines de perfusions. Mais avec sa détermination, il pouvais désormais manger raisonnablement.

Je n'avais pas vu Eleanor de la semaine car je venais le matin pour la rééducation et elle venait l'après-midi en visite. Aussi, alors que me rendais pour la dernière fois dans la chambre de mon ami pour sa sortie, c'était la première fois que je la revoyais depuis le réveil de Louis. La famille de Louis était là egalement.

**"Bon et bien je crois que je peux vous laisser partir."** dit le docteur Roberts en entrant juste après moi.

**"Merci Roby"** dit Louis en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. Sa mère soupira, son fils n'avait aucune manière, et ça ne s'étais pas arrangé. Je vis son père avoir un sourire et moi je me retins de pouffer.

Le médecins souris également, lui serra la main et lui souhaita un bon retour avant de quitter la pièce.

**"Allez c'est parti!"** lança Louis en se tapant dans les mains et en lançant un regard a la ronde. Il s'avança vers moi qui me tenais toujours près de la porte, tout le monde lui emboita le pas. Arrivé a mon niveau il me pris par les épaules et me fis faire un demi tour pour que je me retrouve face a la porte pour sortir, puis il me pinça les fesses avec ses deux mains. Je fis un bond en avant en riant. **"En avant Curly!"** brailla-il en m'attrapant par l'épaule pour que nous marchions cote a cote. Arrivé dans le hall, on prévint Louis qu'il y avait beaucoup de fans, et qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter pour les voir car il était trop fragile. Vu la moue que fit mon ami a cette mise en garde, il ne semblait pas satisfait de cet ordre qu'on lui donnait, mais il ne dit rien.

Alors au milieu de notre escortes, nous passages les grandes portes vitrées, et la foule se déchaina. Première apparition de Louis depuis presque deux mois, et nous étions bras dessus bras dessous. Il me tenait fermement l'épaule et moi j'emprisonnai sa taille. Pas question de le lâcher, j'étais bien trop content de le retrouver. Je ne voulais plus le perdre. Dans le brouhaha je perçu énormément de **"LOUISSSS"** mais aussi des **"LARRYYY"** ce qui me fit sourire. Je fis quelques petit signes à la foule avec mon bras libre tout en marchant, je sentis Louis se raidir et me serrer un peu plus fort, puis poser sa tête sur mon épaule tout en marchant toujours. Les cris deviennent encore plus hystériques a ce geste, et je me penchai vers mon ami. "Ca va Lou?" lui demandai-je inquiet.

"Ouais" fit il avant de m'entrainer un peu plus rapidement vers la camionnette qui nous attendait a quelques pas de là. Eleanor se glissa dans le véhicule a notre suite. Les portières claquèrent, et je constatai alors que Louis qui se trouvait entre Eleanor et moi tremblait. Eleanor du le remarquer aussi car au même moment nous attrapames chacun une main de Louis pour la serrer. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Lui d'habitude si à l'aise semblait avoir perdu toute confiance. Le trajet se passa dans un calme relatif, avec un fond de radio et des discussions auxquelles ni Louis ni moi ne prirent part.

**PDV Louis**

Wow, j'avais beaucoup plus flippé que je ne l'aurais pensé en atterrissant au milieu de cette foule. Je croyais être a l'aise, mais voyant cet attroupement, j'avais revu la foule a Chicago, les fans, et nous sur cette estrade… Ca avait du se remarquer un peu mais j'espérais que personne ne me poserait de questions. Harry et Eleanor me tenaient chacun une main. J'avais l'impression d'être un jeune enfant effrayé avec ses parents, mais tant pis, je me sentais mieux ainsi.

Eleanor avait été super cette semaine, et apparemment pendant les deux mois qui avaient précédé également. Ma mère m'avait un peu raconté tout ce qu'elle avait fait, le temps qu'elle avait passé a mon chevet chaque jours. Je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissant, car nous n'étions pas ensembles depuis très longtemps, elle n'était pas obligée d'être aussi supportive. J'avais la meilleure petite amie du monde, et pourtant ce n'était pas d'elle dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Je voulais juste être avec mes amis, des garçons, avec qui on ne fais pas de chichi, on ne poste pas de questions. J'en avais assez d'être dans mon petit cocon, assez d'avoir tout le monde aux petits soins pour moi, assez d'être poli et de bien me tenir, je voulais me lâcher. Je voulais être moi a nouveau, je voulais retrouver Louis.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous ne prenions pas la route de ma maison…

**"On va ou?" **lançai-je tout haut, coupant net la conversation en cours entre les autres occupants de la voiture.

Harry échangea un regard complice avec ma mère, avant de me répondre. **"Chez moi"**.

Allez si je voulais redevenir moi même je devais m'y mettre tout de suite. Je lâchai les mains qui me tenaient, et je m'exclamai **"Chouette une soirée pyjama avec Hazza!"** puis je pincai la joue de ce dernier comme une grand mère pincerait celle d'un enfant jouflu. Harry se dégagea en riant.

Nous arrivames à l'appartement d'Harry. Pas sa maison familiale non, un appartement de célibataire très luxueux qu'il louait. Ma famille me salua chalereusement, j'étais même un peu étonné que ma mère me laisse découcher dès le jour de ma sortie de l'hôpital. Harry sorti de la voiture, je le suivi, et Eleanor nous accompagna. Mince. Moi qui croyais avoir une soirée entre mec avec mon meilleur ami, c'était raté. D'ailleurs une soirée tous les trois ça allait être vraiment… bizarre! Bref, tant pis c'était toujours mieux que d'être a la maison comme un con… Je n'avais pas prévu d'affaires mais de toute façon il y avait tout ce qu'il me fallait chez Harry, nous étions habitués a nous prêter des vêtements.

**PDV Zayn**

J'en avais marre d'attendre, mais c'était bientôt bon… encore quelques minutes. Nialler à coté de moi était sur son téléphone en train de regarder les résultats du sport. Liam quand à lui était sur un tabouret en train de fixer les derniers détails.

Quand le verrous cliquetas, tout le monde se leva silencieusement, juste à temps pour crier **"SURPRISEEEE"** lorsque Louis entra dans la pièce, avec un air ébahi.


	7. Chapitre 6

** PDV Liam**

Nous avions rassemblé les plus proches amis de Louis, il avait donc Eleanor, le groupe, une poignée d'anciens camarades de Louis, et quelques uns de nos nouveaux amis communs depuis quelques années. En somme les proches de Louis, pour lui faire une petite soirée intime avec les gens qu'il aime, et lui montrer combien nous étions heureux de le voir sorti d'affaire, combien il nous avait manqué.  
A en croire l'air hébété sur le visage de notre Louis, j'étais certain qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, et j'en étais content. Nous avions accroché quelques décorations dans l'appartement d'Harry, et avions acheté des provisions pour la soirée, nourriture, boissons, nous avions pensé à tout pour passer une agréable soirée.  
Louis s'était mis à rire une fois la surprise passée, il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et se cachait à demi le visage

** "Ohhhhh vous etes fouuuuus"** s'exclama-t-il en observant chaque personne présente, surpris de voir ses amis réunis.

Comme tout le monde restait planté, je décidai de m'avancer vers lui. Il avança d'un pas également et après nous être serré brièvement la main, nous nous prîmes dans les bras d'un de l'autre.

** "Bon retour mon pote"** lui glissai-je en lui tapotant le dos avant de relâcher notre étreinte. Il me souris et me remercia, il avait l'air ému. Zayn s'était avancé à nos cotés, il l'étreint à son tour. **"C'est pas trop tôt mon vieux, on commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre!"** lui dit il sur un ton vraiment sérieux avant que tous deux pouffe de rire. **"Ouais j'ai trop la dalle!"** renchéri Niall avec humour. Louis ris de plus belle et vint serrer Niall.

** "Mhhhh, ça m'avait manqué"** souffla-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Niall. **"Merci les gars"** nous dit-t-il, ayant deviné que c'était nous qui avions préparé tout cela. Puis il alla saluer tous les autres convives.

La soirée commença alors, chacun grignotait, un verre à la main, discutant avec les uns avec les autres. Louis passait de groupe en groupe pour parler à tout le monde, il semblait passer un bon moment, c'est ce que nous avions souhaité.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le volume sonore grimpa d'un ton, la lumière se fit plus tamisée, et un petit groupe légèrement alcoolisé se mis a danser follement au milieu du salon. Je n'étais du pas genre fêtard qui se met la tête à l'envers, mais ça n'était pas le cas de tout le monde apparemment. De plus Danielle devait nous rejoindre après sa répétition du soir, je ne voulais pas être lamentable à son arrivée. Comme souvent j'avais passé le plus clair de ma soirée avec Zayn. Pour moi dans le groupe il était mon meilleur ami, je m'entendais tellement bien avec lui, et pourtant nous étions tellement différent. Chaque jour je remerciait mentalement les jury d'X-Factor d'avoir fait de nous un groupe pour m'avoir permis de rencontrer des amis comme les garçons, un ami comme Zayn. Quand à lui il était proche de moi certes, mais il était également très ami avec Louis. Ma relation avec Zayn était plutôt tendre avec beaucoup de confiance, alors qu'avec Louis ils étaient plutôt camarades de bêtises, sans arrêt à se fourrer dans les pires coups ensemble, à n'en faire qu'a leur tête. Parfois j'enviais Louis d'être aussi drôle, car tout le monde l'adorait, et par moment j'aurais souhaité que Zayn me choisisse plutôt que lui.

Je me mis une baffe mentale à cette pensée. Louis sortait à peine d'une épreuve monumentale et j'étais là à être presque jaloux de lui! Ca ne me ressemblait pas. D'ailleurs avec Danielle je n'étais pas jaloux, même lorsque je la voyais danser avec des danseurs semblé tout droit sorti de catalogues. C'était simplement différent, mais je ne l'expliquait pas.

Nous étions en train de boire un verre avec Zayn vautrés dans le canapé à nous piquer des fou rire en regardant Nialler qui dansait avec les autres en faisant l'imbécile lorsque Danielle arriva. Harry avait du la faire entrer. Zayn la salua et s'éclipsa. Elle prit sa place à mes cotés et m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui demandai comment s'était passé sa journée, elle me raconta, et nous parlâmes quelques minutes avant que Louis n'arrive dans la pièce.  
**"Je vais saluer Louis."** me dit-elle en se levant après m'avoir donné un baiser.

Louis était déjà en train d'accompagner Nialler sur le "dancefloor", tous deux dansaient le plus mal possible si j'en croyais mes yeux. C'était ridicule, mais très drôle à voir. Lorsque Louis aperçu Danielle qui s'approchait de lui il leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire et cria "Danielle!" avant de la serrer dans ses bras en riant. Ils se mirent à danser ensembles, Danielle semblait leur apprendre à Niall et lui des pas de danse assez simples, mais avec des élèves comme eux ça n'était pas gagné.

Je détournai mon attention pour chercher Zayn du regard. Je l'aperçu alors sur le balcon qui fumait. J'allais me lever pour le rejoindre quand je vis que Harry sortait lui tenir compagnie. Je me ravisai donc et resta assis dans mon canapé. L'espace d'un instant je me demandai si Louis avait bu. Certainement. S'il était encore sous traitement ça n'était surement pas recommandé, et même si il n'en avait pas, ça n'était certainement pas une bonne chose pour lui pour le moment. Je décidai de le surveiller, car personne d'autre ne le ferait.

** PDV Harry.**

J'étais content, Louis avait l'air de s'éclater, et même si j'aurais aimé l'avoir pour moi pour la soirée, le voir heureux et plein de vie entouré de tous ses amis était une belle chose. J'avais peu bu et l'alcool commentait à me monter à la tête, alors quand je remarquai Zayn accoudé au balcon qui fumait, je pensai que prendre l'air était ce qu'il me fallait. Je le rejoint en prenant soin de refermer la baie vitrée derrière moi.

** "Vas happenin' Harreh?"** me dit il en me voyant arriver. Je m'accoudai à ses cotés.  
** "Je viens prendre l'air"** lui dis-je en lui montrant mon verre. **"et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul?"**  
Pour toute réponse il me montra la cigarette qu'il tenait à la main.  
** "Tu sais bien que je m'en tape qu'on fume à l'intérieur..."** commençai-je, dubitatif. **"qu'est ce qui a t'as pas trouvé une pote à Louis qui soit à ton gout?"** lui dis-je moqueur. Il me donna un coup de coude. **"Aïe!"** braillai-je en signe de mécontentement.  
** "Aïe c'est tout? J'aurais du taper plus fort!"** fit il en riant. Quel sadique ce Malik.  
** "T'es con"** raillai-je en me frottant les côtes.  
** "Dis pas ça les gens pourraient te croire!"** me dit il faussement outré.  
Je ne savais pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de détourner la conversation. Mais la détournée de quoi? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se cachait des choses?...  
** "Non, sérieux...?"** pas besoin d'en dire plus, il savait que j'étais revenu à ma question précédente.  
** "bah rien de spécial... j'étais avec Liam, y'a Danielle qui est arrivée donc je leur ai laissé de l'espace"** il fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter sur un ton ironique **"et j'avais pas très envie de danser"**. Je ricanai. Zayn n'aimait pas danser, pas en public en tous cas, du moins pas en étant sobre.  
** "Alors c'est çaaaaaa, Danielle t'as volé ton doudou!"** m'exclamai-je. Ouais en effet j'étais un peu bourré, je commençait a raconter un n'importe quoi. Ce qui me surpris c'est que Zayn ne répondit rien. Il était bizarre ce soir. Avec mon cerveau ralenti par mes vapeurs d'alcool, je n'eus pas le temps de cogiter pour le questionner car j'entendis la porte coulisser. C'était Louis. Encore une fois Zayn se senti de trop et décida de s'éclipser, ou alors souhaitait-il esquiver la fin de notre conversation. Peut être les deux. Zayn prit Louis dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue. J'etais conscient que Zayn et Louis étaient extrêmement proches, presque autant que Louis et moi, et je sentis un vague pincement à l'estomac à cette vision, un peu comme quand j'avais vu Eleanor l'embrasser à l'hôpital. Je devais arrêter de vouloir m'approprier Louis, ça n'était pas très sain comme amitié.

** "Tu passes une bonne soirée mon poto?"** demanda Zayn à Louis en le tenant par le cou.  
** "Ouais mais tu puueeee la clope"** répondit ce dernier en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Zayn. Louis était anti-tabac encore plus que moi.  
Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler, à se bagarrer gentiment comme ils adoraient le faire. Zayn fini par attraper Louis par le cou, le bloquant dans l'étau de ses bras et lui souffla dans le nez. Ce dernier s'époumona indigné.  
** "Gros dégueu!"** brailla Louis en poussant Zayn qui s'éloignait déjà en riant, content de son coup.

Une fois Zayn parti, le calme revenu, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls sur le balcon. Louis et moi, moi et Louis.  
** "Merci"** me dit il.  
** "Pour quoi?"  
"Pour la soirée"  
"C'est pas que moi, les garçons ont beaucoup aidé"  
"Ouais mais je sais que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée..."**  
Il n'avait pas tort, c'était moi qui avait proposé d'organiser cette soirée, qui avait convaincu sa mère, puis contacté ses amis. Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse, je n'allais quand même pas m'attribuer tout le mérite.  
** "Sois pas si modeste Hazza!"** dit il en m'attrapant par le cou. Encore une fois cette étreinte me fis du bien, c'était agréable d'être dans les bras de Louis, je l'avais toujours pensé ça n'était pas une nouveauté. Sauf que je n'avais jamais été séparé aussi longtemps de lui avant, et je n'avais donc jamais réellement songé à combien j'appréciait ça, et combien ça me manquerait si on venait à m'en priver.

** "J'ai un truc à te demander..."** repris il en calant son regard dans le mien. Il était étrangement sérieux, c'était flippant de sa part, surtout qu'il semblait assez alcoolisé. Voyant que je ne réagissait pas, et comme 'qui ne dit mot consent', il reprit **"J'ai eu la version officielle de ce qui s'est passé à Chicago..."** a cette évocation un frisson parcouru mon dos. Jusque là nous n'en avions pas parlé sérieusement. Je savais que sa mère lui avait donné les faits de façon plutôt édulcoré, sans entrer dans des détails qui auraient pu le faire se sentir plus mal et ralentir son rétablissement. Ne remarquant pas mon trouble du à la nuit qui était tombée et le peu de lumière filtrant de l'appartement, il poursuivi sur sa lancée **"... et je voudrais entendre ta version des faits. Je suis sur qu'il y a plus. Je suis sur que vous ne me dites pas tout."**

Je compris qu'il voulait parler du tireur. Il savait seulement qu'un jeune homme instable de 24 ans avait tiré, on lui avait simplement dit qu'il était déséquilibré, fou, mais Louis n'était pas dupe. A sa place j'aurais aussi posé des questions, et certainement bien plus tôt que ça.  
J'avais promis de ne rien dire cependant, car on me l'avait demandé et que les médias et les fans n'étaient pas au courant. Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne comprenais pas comment tout le monde comptait s'y prendre pour lui cacher la vérité. Il finirait par savoir, il était le principal intéressé après tout, et le procès n'avait pas encore eu lieu donc Louis serait certainement amené à être entendu à ce moment là...

Voyant que j'hésitait à lui répondre confirma ses soupçons.  
** "Je suis pas censé en parler"** dis-je penaud, essayant de respecter ma promesse.  
** "Oh c'est pas vrai Harry! Tu te fous de moi j'espère?"** dit il exaspéré. Comme je ne répondais rien, il soupira bruyamment, mécontent et commença à repartir vers l'appartement.  
** "Attends!"** le rappelai-je au dernier moment. Il revint sur ses pas.

C'était mon meilleur ami, on se disait tout, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher les circonstances de ce qui avait bien failli lui couter la vie. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je lui en aurais voulu énormément de ne pas me dire, de ne pas me faire confiance. Il revint s'accouder à la balustrade à mes cotés et m'observa silencieusement. Moi qui bafouillait toujours en parlant, ça n'allait encore pas être très clair, mais Louis était habitué, il me laisserait trouver mes mots jusqu'au bout.

** "Ce type, Ewan McLair, heu... il était en colère contre nous tous, pas seulement toi. Si c'est tombé sur toi c'était de la malchance, ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous, il voulait juste tirer dans le tas..."** je fis une petite pause, rassemblant mes idées. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça avec qui que ce soit, c'était assez douloureux. Je ne cessais de maltraiter mes mains, les tordant dans tous les sens. Louis posa sa main sur la mienne, exerçant une légère pression m'incitant à poursuivre.

** "Il a fait ça sur un coup de colère, car... car quelques jours avant... sa soeur s'était suicidée."**  
Un lourd silence s'installa. Louis devinais ce que j'insinuais, mais maintenant qu'on y était, il fallait que je l'évacue il fallait que ça sorte.  
** "Sa petite soeur de 16 ans, Lola, c'était une de nos fans et elle allait mal, et... nous n'avons jamais répondu à ses courriers, et..."** j'avais peur d'annoncer la suite. Même si ça n'était pas sa faute je ne voulais pas bouleverser Louis.  
** "Quand tu as commencé à t'afficher publiquement avec Eleanor, elle est devenue vraiment dépressive apparemment, elle était désespérée,.. et elle a fini par mettre fin à ses jours."**

Voila, c'était dit. Ce garçon n'était pas fou, il était fou de chagrin et de rage d'avoir perdu sa petite soeur à cause de nous. Louis ne disais rien, il semblait en train de digérer l'information.  
** "Alors c'était bien ma faute... Si c'est la présence d'Eleanor qui l'a poussée à faire ça. C'était bien moi qui était visé..."** fini il par conclure d'une voix neutre.  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Nier serait contre toute logique, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il se blâme.  
** "Mais non, c'est..."  
"Merci Harry"** me coupa-il. Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras et me planta là, rejoignant les festivités.

Je restai encore un bon moment seul sur le balcon à penser à tout cela, à ruminer la réaction de Louis, quand je réalisai que j'étais glacé. Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, je réalisai qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que lorsque je l'avais quitté. Il y avait notamment beaucoup de filles qui dansaient, des filles que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. J'eux à peine le temps de me demander comment elles étaient arrivées là que j'aperçu Louis au milieu d'elles qui se déchainait sur la piste. Je fus presque aussitôt rejoins par Liam.

** "J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de boire mais..."** il laissa sa phrase en suspens. L'attitude de Louis parlait d'elle même. Après notre discussion il avait dû boire comme un trou. Devant ce spectacle, je remarquai Eleanor de l'autre coté de la pièce, elle était avec Danielle, et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Danielle lui parlait à l'oreille, probablement en train de la rassurer.

Quand je reportai mon attention sur Louis, me demandant ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire pour le calmer, je fus choqué de constater qu'il était en train d'embrasser une inconnue à pleine bouche. Mon estomac se crispa. Cette fête était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Eleanor, je la vis tourner les talons à toute vitesse et disparaitre dans le couloir, Danielle à ses trousses.

Je mis mes mains sur ma tête et soufflai. Quelle bordel avais-je encore engendré avec ma grande bouche...  
** "Il faut faire quelque chose"** me rappela Liam. Louis était imprévisible lorsqu'il était dans cet état, et il pouvait même être violent.  
** "Je m'en charge, je vais le faire sortir. Tache de distraire tout le monde pour ne pas créer d'esclandre..."** demandai-je à Liam avant de m'avancer vers le groupe de fêtards.

** "Louis"** l'appelai-je, essayant de couvrir la musique pour qu'il m'entende. **"Louis!"** appelai-je encore, constatant qu'il était en train d'embrasser une fille différente de la minute précédente.  
Je me frayai un passage entre les demoiselles et attrapai mon ami par le bras.  
** "Viens par là."** lui dis-je fermement en l'entrainant en dehors de la piste de danse improvisée. Je devais le porter a demi pour qu'il marche.  
** "T'es fou ou quoi?"** repris-je alors que nous atteignions pratiquement la porte pour quitter la pièce.  
Alors il sembla réaliser que j'étais en train d'arrêter son petit délire, il se redressa se tourna vers moi.  
** "Qu'est ce qu'y à Curly, t'es jaloux?"** me dit il tout en m'empoignant fermement. Il me plaqua brutalement contre le mur et m'embrassa, sous le regards médusés de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. J'étais sous le choc. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Il était collé contre moi et j'étais comme tétanisé. Lorsque je senti sa main sur mon torse glisser dangereusement vers mon bas ventre, ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui me parcouru. Je le repoussai avec violence avant de lui assener un coup de poings en plein visage qui le fit tanguer puis tomber par terre.

A bout de souffle et les poings serrés et tremblants, je relevai la tête, me trouvant face à face avec des dizaines de paires d'yeux exorbités qui me fixaient.


	8. Chapitre 7

**PDV Louis**

Le bruit d'un vibreur sur la table de chevet en bois me réveilla. A peine avais-je pris conscience, qu'une intense douleur au crâne s'imposa à moi. Au crâne, mais également au visage, comme si ma tête était passée sous un camion. J'ouvris les yeux et portai mes deux mains sur mes tempes brulantes. Ca cognait sévère là haut et mon ventre laissa échapper un grognement suspect. Je me redressai avec difficulté en position assise et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me demandai ou j'étais. Heureusement je connaissais bien cette pièce ce qui me rassura étant donné que je ne savais plus comment j'y avais atteri. La nausée me pris quasi immédiatement une fois assis. Je tournai la tête et constatai la présente d'une personne à coté de moi dans le lit. Là encore je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir peur car je reconnu rapidement Zayn qui dormait comme une marmotte enroulé dans les couvertures jusqu'aux yeux.

Tout cela était bien beau mais… qu'est ce que je fichais dans lit d'Harry avec Zayn?

Rien que le fait d'essayer de faire travailler mes méninges me donna d'avantage la nausée. Pris d'un haut le coeur, je bondis hors du lit, me précipitant vers la salle de bain qui était fort heureusement toute proches. Je m'affalai devant les toilettes en y abandonnant le peu de liquide qui restait dans mon estomac, mélangé à de la bile amer. Les haut le coeur et l'amertume me donnaient les larmes aux yeux et mon corps était parcouru de frissons. Je restai de longues minutes à attendre que mon mal soit expulsé, mais plus rien ne sortait, c'était vain d'espérer se sentir mieux en vomissant. Je tirai la chasse avant de me lever péniblement, de me rincer la bouche à l'eau pour finalement m'assoir sur le couvercle de la cuvette que j'avais refermé. C'est à ce moment là que Zayn fit irruption dans la pièce en trainant des pieds. Dans ma précipitions la porte était restée ouverte, et je l'avais réveillé.

**"Ca va mon vieux?"** me demanda il en frottant ses yeux encore endormis.

**"Comme une dinde le jour de Noël"** lui répondis-je la bouche pateuse.

Il arrêta alors de se frotter les yeux et de bailler et me fixa.

**"Comment va ta tête?"**

Pour toute réponse je haussai les épaules, j'avais une bonne gueule de bois, mais rien de plus.

**"Et ton visage?"**

**"Quoi mon visage?"** demandai-je en plaçant mes mains sur mes joues. Ce que toucha le bout des doigts de ma main gauche me fit frémir. Une vive douleur me lança dans la pommette avant de parcourir toute une partie de mon visage et mon crâne. Je me relevai en gémissant et me plaçai devant l'immense miroir qui me refléta alors un Louis tuméfié. Ma pommette et mon oeil gauche étaient gonflés et violets. Je plaçai mon visage à quelques centimètres de mon reflet pour inspecter les dégâts.

**"Putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu?"** demandai-je au bout d'un moment à Zayn qui était toujours là, accoudé au chambranle de la porte.

**"Tu te rappelle de rien?… remarque ça m'étonne pas trop…"** fit il dubitatif.

Voyant mon regard incrédule, braqué sur lui, il soupira.

**"Je vais te chercher des calmants et un truc froid à mettre là dessus, je reviens"** lança il avant de s'éclipser.

Zayn n'était pas franchement rassurant. D'autant plus que les événements de la veille étaient vraiment flous. En réfléchissant je me rappelai de la fête organisée par mes amis, de ma discussion avec Harry… cette pensée me donna un nouveau haut le coeur. Mais au delà de ces évènements tout était trop flou. Quand Zayn revint il était accompagné de Niall et tenait d'une main une boite de comprimés d'aspirine et de l'autre un chiffon noué contenant des glaçons. Il me tendi le tout.

**"La glace ne fera plus rien pour dégonfler, mais ça atténuera la douleur le temps que les calmants fassent effet."** fit Zayn.

**"Salut"** dit doucement Niall avec un petit sourire malgré ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il observait mon visage.

**"Salut Nialler!"** lui répondis je gentiment, avant d'avaler un comprimé avec de l'eau du robinet.

Nous allâmes nous installer tous les trois dans le canapé du salon, nous faisant une place entre les bouteilles, gobelets et autre paquets de nourritures qui trainaient encore partout. Assis entre mes deux amis, je plaçai délicatement les glaçons sur mon oeil, ce qui me fit grimacer dans un premier temps mais qui soulagea rapidement la douleur. Par ou commencer? Mes amis étaient bien silencieux, et j'avais besoin qu'on me rafraichisse la mémoire.

**"Ou sont les autres?"** fut ma première question, à laquelle Niall répondit.

**"Harry est parti après…"** il stoppa sa phrase, manifestement incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire la suite. Il se contenta de regarder mon coquard avec insistance. Il ne s'attarda pas et poursuivi **"Liam à raccompagné Eleanor et Danielle"**.

**"C'est Harry qui m'a fait ça?"** me récriai-je surpris.

Zayn roula des yeux et haussa les épaules en signe d'approbation et Niall confirma.

**"Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée le Hazza?"**

**"Ca serait plutôt quelle mouche t'as piquée toi Louis…"** rétorqua Zayn.

**"Il me frappe et c'est de ma faute?"** m'énervai-je. Je ne voyais pas comment c'était possible de prendre sa défense. Le silence de mes amis qui suivi m'énerva d'avantage. **"Bon sérieux il s'est passé quoi putain? ça m'énerve, en quoi je suis coupable que Harry me fracasse la gu…"** Zayn me coupa la parole.

**"Tu l'as galoché et tripoté en public. Voila ce qui s'est passé".**

Un silence de mort s'en suivi.

Niall le brisa en proposant de manger quelque chose. Mon estomac était trop retourné pour que je mange, et Zayn refusa poliment. Nialler quand à lui avait quand même faim, alors il se leva et alla se chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Zayn jouait machinalement avec les cordelettes de son jogging.

**"Je comprend pas pourquoi ça l'a pas fait rire plutôt qu'autre chose?"** repris-je, ruminant ce que Zayn venait de m'apprendre.

**"J'en sais rien, ça faudra voir avec lui…"** dit il d'un ton froid.

**"Tu m'en veux?"** finis-je par lui demander. Depuis que nous étions réveillés il avait été froid et distant, il semblait contrarié.

**"Non."** dit il en se levant. **"Il faut qu'on range et qu'on te ramène chez toi, on va avoir droit à une bonne soufflante de ta mère"** dit il, éludant toute autre question de ma part.

_ELIPSE_

Cela faisait presque une semaine que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital, une semaine que "l'incident" avait eu lieu. Mais également une semaine que ni Harry ni Eleanor ne me parlait. Ils ne répondaient ni à mes textos ni à mes appels, à croire que ces deux là s'étaient donné le mot. Liam qui avait parlé à Eleanor juste après la soirée m'avait raconté que je n'avais pas seulement embrassé Harry, mais un paquet de filles, sous les yeux de ma petite amie…

Par contre j'avais été harcelé par Paul qui m'avait vu en photo dans des magazines et m'avait soufflé dans les bronches car je donnais une mauvaise image. Ma mère aussi était fâchée, mais je lui avais fais croire à un accident, un coup de coude malencontreux et elle ne m'en avait pas voulu longtemps. Elle ne cessait tout de même de me dire que j'etais imprudent.

Pendant cette semaine j'avais eu le temps de me retaper complètement de mon coma, j'étais vraiment en forme. Mon oeil avait viré au vert-jaune désormais plutôt que noir, et il avait dégonflé. Tout aurait bientôt disparu.

On m'avait posé mille fois la question, tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé, alors je m'en étais tenu à la version officielle: celle de l'accident.

Je revenais d'un match de foot auquel j'avais assisté avec Niall et quelques amis lorsque je reçu un appel de Paul. Il souhaitait nous voir tous les cinq le lendemain. Lorsque je le questionnai sur l'objet de cette réunion, il me dit que je n'avais qu'à me pointer le lendemain pour le savoir. Avait il eu vent du froid entre Harry et moi? Ou avait-ce rapport à tout le groupe? Je me demandait bien ce qu'il nous voulait. Je lui fis savoir que j'étais avec Niall et que je le préviendrais.

**"Niall on a tous rencard avec Paul demain à 14h."**

**"Pour…?"**

**"Mystère!"**

**"Ok"**

Le blond n'était pas si préoccupé que moi, il ne se posait pas outre-mesure de questions. C'est ce que j'aimais chez notre petit irlandais, il semblait être le moins sur de lui parmi nous cinq, mais au fond il était le plus difficile à déboussoler, c'était un roc.

Même si cette réunion mystérieuse m'inquiétait car j'avais peur que des choses me soient reprochées, j'en étais également très heureux car j'allais pouvoir voir Harry! Coute que coute je m'expliquerais avec lui. Il le fallait, il me manquait trop.

**PDV Harry.**

Paul était resté vague, je ne savais pas bien ce qu'on faisait là, tous les cinq assis dans son bureau.

**"Bon les gars, on à a discuter vous et moi!"** dit Paul d'un air sévère. Liam me jeta un regard comme pour me dire "mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il nous veut?" et nous échangeâmes un sourire.

**"Oh faites pas ces têtes, en fait j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… enfin à vous proposer plutôt."**

**"Balance!"** fit Louis.

**"Ouais crache le morceau"** renchéri Niall.

Paul nous scruta, les yeux plissés, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**"Est-ce que vous seriez prêts à repartir en tournée bientôt?"**

Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne s'attendait à cela. Liam, Niall et Zayn semblaient très enthousiastes. Louis et moi échangeâmes un regard. Etions nous prêts à partir en tournée ensemble? Je n'avais pas parlé à Louis depuis une semaine, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pourrais pas rester éloigné de lui bien longtemps. Notre travail ne nous le permettrait pas, aucun de nous ne voudrais briser le groupe pour de telles bêtises, et au fond de moi je savais que groupe ou non, je ne pourrais pas me tenir à l'écart de mon meilleur ami.

**"C'est surtout par rapport à toi Louis, est ce que tu es autorisé à remonter sur scène par tes médecins, et surtout est ce que tu t'en sens capable?"** avait repris Paul.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le principal intéressé qui avait un air indécis.

**"On part quand?"** fini par lancer Louis, brisant le suspens, un immense sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

Les garçons s'exclamèrent, excités à l'idée de repartir sur les routes du monde. Paul semblait très satisfait également.

Au moment de quitter le bureau, tout le monde discutait bruyament, de nos destinations, de nos dates,… Louis me rattrapa alors que je sortais.

**"Harry, s'il te plais, je peux te parler?"**

Je ne pouvais décemment plus continuer à l'éviter et à l'ignorer. D'ailleurs je ne savais plus très bien pourquoi je réagissais comme ça? Au début de la semaine j'avais ressenti de la colère et de la frustration, mais à présent je ne savais plus très bien… C'était plutôt à Louis de m'en vouloir de l'avoir frappé non?…

Je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face, lui montrant ainsi que j'étais prêt à l'écouter.

**"Ecoute, comme je te l'ai dis dans mes nombreux messages… si tu les as écoutés… Les garçons m'ont raconté, je ne me rappelle de rien, et je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé."** il avait parlé très vite. Comme pour se débarrasser de ce poids qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis trop longtemps, ou de peur que je ne me sauve encore en l'ignorant sans écouter tout ce qu'il avait à me dire peut être?

Je rendis les armes. De le voir repentant ainsi, je ne comprenais même pas comment j'avais pu lui en vouloir, comment j'avais pu le frapper, je me sentais honteux.

**"C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai été con."** répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

**"Mais non."** dit il dans un soupire de soulagement tout en m'enserrant dans ses bras. Son contact me rappela le dernier que nous avions eu. Il dû sentir ma crispation car il me relâcha.

**"Désolé"** s'excusa il pour l'étreinte. **"Je ne veux pas que ça soit bizarre ou quoi entre nous… t'es sur que tu ne m'en veux pas? et qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis si on part en tournée?"**

**"Ne t'en fais pas"** répondis-je avec un sourire comme pour me convaincre de mes propres paroles. Je lui tapotai l'épaule avant de le planter là. Tout en m'éloignant je me fis la promesse d'éclaircir mes sentiments avant notre départ en tournée. Je devais absolument comprendre ce qui me chiffonnait à propos de Louis, et pourquoi je m'étais braqué à cette fameuse soirée, sans quoi que ne parviendrais peut être plus jamais à être le même avec lui…

**PDV Louis**

Tout n'était certainement pas réglé avec Harry, mais c'était un bon début! A force d'être moi même, de faire le pitre, il allait forcément m'adopter à nouveau, c'était forcé… Du moins je voulais le croire. Car si Harry était mon amis, je me doutait bien que c'était pour mon humour, et ma capacité à ne faire que des bêtises, sinon je n'avais pas plus d'intérêt qu'un autre… or Harry était mon meilleur ami, mon MEILLEUR ami, j'avais besoin de lui de cette façon. Je me décidai donc à faire tous les efforts possible dès à présent pour être au meilleur de moi même pour récupérer la confiance et l'amitié d'Harry.

En attendant, j'avais un autre soucis à régler. Avoir éclairci les choses avec Harry, me donnait envie d'accélérer les choses avec Eleanor. Elle ne me répondait pas? Très bien, j'allais aller directement chez elle la confronter! D'ailleurs je me demandais bien pourquoi je n'y avais pas songé plus tôt. Il fallait que je la récupère avant notre départ, car si je laissais plusieurs mois passer, il serait probablement trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre!

Plein de bonnes résolutions, de projets, et fermement décidé à tous les mener à bien, je saluai tout le monde et quittai les locaux en direction de chez celle qui, je l'espérait, voudrait bien m'accorder une nouvelle chance.**  
**


	9. Chapitre 8

****** PDV Louis**  
******  
**  
A mi chemin de chez Eleanor, j'avais déjà perdu une partie de ma motivation, ou plutôt de ma conviction. Comment allais-je pouvoir la convaincre de me laisser parler, de m'écouter et de me croire? Il n'y avait pas d'excuses à donner pour justifier ce que j'avais fais alors quels arguments employer?  
Par chance, nos fans n'avaient pas encore découvert ou vivait ma petite amie, il y avait donc de la tranquillité aux abords de sa maison. Garé devant la demeure, je soufflai un grand coup pour me donner du courage. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de situations. Tout d'abord parce que j'étais quelqu'un de très fidèle, ça ne m'était donc jamais arrivé, mais en plus habituellement dans ce genre de situations délicates de conflit, je m'en sortais par une pirouette, avec mon humour... Mais cette fois ci je n'allais pas pouvoir utiliser ma magie, Eleanor ne se laisserait pas berner par 3 blagues, aussi bonnes soient elles.  
Je sorti de mon véhicule et me déplaçai rapidement jusque'à la porte. Je sonnai et attendis quelques instants, me tordant les mains, imaginant ce que j'allais pouvoir dire. La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère d'Eleanor que je connaissais un peu. Elle me toisa, les yeux noirs. Visiblement sa fille s'était confiée à elle.

** "Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, je..."**  
** "Elle ne veut pas te voir Louis."** me coupa-elle aussitôt.  
** "S'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler..."** implorai-je.  
**"Ce dont TU as besoin est la dernière de mes préoccupations, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, et ce que tu lui as donné en retour, tu ne mérite rien."**  
** "Je demande juste juste une chance de pouvoir lui expliquer"**  
** "Il n'y a plus rien a expliquer, au revoir Louis"**conclu elle en me fermant la porte au nez.

Je restai de longues secondes sur le pas de la porte, muet. Si je ne pouvais même pas parler à Eleanor, je ne risquais pas de pouvoir la convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'allais pas me déclarer vaincu si facilement! Ca aurait été mal me connaitre! J'allais employer les grands moyens. Un peu cliché peut être, mais tant pis!  
La fenêtre d'Eleanor donnait sur l'avant de la maison et je reculai pour pouvoir l'apercevoir. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entamai la chanson Talk To Me de Maxim Nucci. J'étais persuadé qu'elle entendait. Pendant plus de 4 minutes de chantai en scrutant sa fenêtre. Rien. J'allais entamer une deuxième chanson lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Eleanor dévala les quelques marches du perron qui menaient à l'allée ou je me tenais. Arrivée à ma hauteur elle me frappa le torse avec ses deux poings serrés.

**"Non mais ça va pas? Tu veux ameuter tout le quartier ou quoi?"** me dit elle, sans crier, mais sur un ton qui ne masquait pas sa décontenance.  
** "Si c'est le seul moyen pour te parler, alors oui"** lui répondis-je sur un ton doux en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.  
Elle dégagea ma main d'un geste brusque.  
** "Me touche pas."** siffla-elle.  
**"Désolée"** dis-je immédiatement en mettant mes deux mains dans mon dos. **"Je voudrais vraiment que tu me laisse une chance de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière..."**  
**"Je ne vois pas ce qu'i expliquer, mais... tu as 3 minutes"**répondit elle en croisant les bras.

Je lui expliquai alors ma conversation avec Harry, ce qu'il m'avait avoué à propos de la fusillade, comme je m'étais senti coupable... Car oui je me sentais coupable, c'était ma relation avec Eleanor qui avait causé cette situation, voilà pourquoi j'avais merdé avec elle, j'avais surement inconsciemment voulu mettre une barrière entre nous. Mais ma réaction avait été des plus stupides. Me séparer d'Eleanor maintenant ne ferait que donner raison aux extrémistes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vivre ma vie à cause de mes fans. Bien évidemment je n'étais rien sans eux, et je ne voulais que leur bonheur, mais pas si je ne pouvais plus être libre de ma vie privée. J'étais ému en lui expliquant tout cela, et au fur et a mesure je vis son visage s'adoucir.

**"Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable, j'aimerais pouvoir dire autre chose pour ma défense, mais non, c'était juste moi, étant extrêmement con..."** finis-je par conclure.  
**"Tu m'as énormément blessée Louis... J'ai tout fait pour toi, et ton comportement en retour était cruel.. et injuste et..."**  
Sa voix se brisa et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues roses. Elle les essuya rapidement avec ses manches, pour que je ne les vois pas. Comme si c'était possible... Je la fixais sans la lâcher du regard, ça ne pouvait pas m'échapper. A peine avait elle chassé ses larmes que de nouvelles affluèrent au coin de ses yeux.  
N'y tenant plus, je comblai l'espace qui nous séparait, la prenant dans mes bras, l'enserrant dans un étau de réconfort. Etonnamment elle se laissa faire, et resta là contre mon torse, secouée de sanglots. Tout en la serrant très fort, mes mains caressèrent son dos, et elle fini par enrouler ses bras frêles autour de moi en retour. Mon coeur se déserta un peu, c'était bon de la retrouver dans mes bras. Les yeux fermés, je me surpris à sentir ses cheveux, ils étaient doux et chatouillaient mon visage.

** "Excuse-moi El... je t'aime tu sais?"** lui murmurai-je.  
Pendant un petit moment elle ne dis rien et ne bougea pas, puis elle eu un léger mouvement de recule. Ca y est elle allait m'envoyer sur les roses. Ses bras relâchèrent leur étreinte autour de moi. Elle me repoussa légèrement pour que nos corps se décollent. Mais à ma surprise, elle ne me repoussa pas très loin, ses mains glissèrent de mon torse à ma nuque et elle m'attira à elle. Notre baiser fut doux et hésitant au départ, nos lèvre réapprenaient à se connaitre. Puis s'apprivoisant, nos langues se rencontrèrent et nous nous laissâmes emporter dans un baiser plus fougueux. Nous fumes cependant obligés de nous séparer au bout d'un moment pour reprendre notre souffle. Mon visage a quelques centimètres du sien seulement je lui proposai d'aller faire un tour, ce qu'elle accepta.

Je la pris par l'épaule pour la garder près de moi, et son bras se glissa autour de ma taille.

** "Tu es conscient que tout n'est pas pardonné?..."** lança elle alors que nous marchions depuis quelques minutes dans un petit parc de son quartier.  
**"Oui... je ferai ce qu'il faut pour regagner ta confiance... si tu savais comme je suis désolé..."**  
** "Arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas ça qui changera les faits"**  
Je n'allais pas m'excuser de m'excuser, je choisis donc de ne rien dire. Plus tard ce fut elle qui reprit la parole.  
** "C'était qui ces filles?"**

Je ne savais honnêtement pas quelle était la bonne réponse à cette question. Qu'est ce qui était le pire? Etre un salaud qui ne sait même pas qui il embrasse, ou être un salaud de les avoir consciemment embrassé si je les connaissait?..  
**"Franchement?... aucune idée, je ne connais même pas leurs prénoms je t'assure... à part Harry mais..."**  
** "quoi Harry?"** me coupa-elle surprise en se tournant vers moi.  
Je réalisai alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour Harry, elle n'avait vu que le début de la scène. Comment avait elle pu ne pas avoir d'échos de la suite des événements? N'avait elle pas vu mon coquard? ne s'était elle pas posé de questions. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j'avais vraiment peur d'empirer la situation qui avait pourtant l'air de s'arranger quelques minutes avant.  
**"Bah tu sais..."** dis-je en montrant le reste des marques de mon hématome jauni autour de l'oeil. Quelque chose me disait que cette "explication" ne serait pas suffisante.  
**"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Harry?"** repris elle très sérieusement.  
**"Bah j'etais mal comme tu l'as vu..."**  
**"je dirais plutôt que tu étais bien."** commenta-elle, acerbe. Je poursuivi sans tenir compte de sa remarque.  
**"et j'ai été vers Harry et ça ne lui a pas plu et il m'a collé une beigne"** je parlais rapidement pour me débarrasser de cette inconfortable explication. Pourquoi était-ce si gênant d'avouer cela? Embrasser son meilleur ami était bien moins grave que d'embrasser d'autres filles, alors pourquoi me sentais-je si mal, si coupable?  
**"Comment ça vers Harry? Qu'est ce qui tu lui as dis ou fais pour qu'il te frappe?"**.  
Ses questions étaient de plus en plus claires et précises, et mes réponses de plus en plus floues. Je devais cracher le morceau, je n'avais pas le choix.  
**"Bah je sais pas, j'étais défoncé, apparemment je l'ai embrassé..."**dis-je, embarrassé.

Eleanor ne dit rien. Etait elle contrariée d'avantage? Elle n'avais pas lâché notre étreinte pour autant et notre balade nous avait mené dans la partie boisée du parc. Elle demeura silencieuse un long moment avant de s'arrêter, de me lâcher, et de planter son regard dans le mien.  
** "Louis, est ce que tu as VRAIMENT envie d'être avec moi?"**  
Cette question par contre, je connaissais la bonne réponse.  
**"Evidemment."** lâchais-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
**"Alors prouve-le moi, montre-le moi"**glissa-elle le souffle court entre deux baisers.

Mes mains agrippèrent sa taille, les siennes étaient dans mon dos, passant déjà sous mes vêtements. Je l'entrainai à l'écart du chemin et la collai contre un tronc à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Notre étreinte se fit alors plus entreprenante, elle détacha ma ceinture laissant mon pantalon tomber sur mes chevilles. Mes mains étaient partout sur son corps; sur ses fesses, sous son top pour caresser sa poitrine. Elle soupira d'aise, et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je la soulevait de terre, la bloquant entre le tronc et moi. Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de mon cou, ses doigts agrippant les cheveux de ma nuque alors que je dévorais son cou de baisers. Je remontai mes baisers vers son oreille, lui mordillant de lobe tout en continuant à la caresser. Sa respiration était bruyante, son souffle erratique lorsque l'une de mes mains atteigne son intimité. Au bout de quelques minutes elle brisa notre étreinte, se remettant sur ses pieds. Elle retira son top, laissant apparaitre des sous vêtements blanc très raffinés. Portant encore sa jupe, elle retira simplement la culotte assortie qu'elle portait en dessous, puis me regarda avidement et m'attira à elle. J'eus un moment d'hésitation mais je me laissai faire. Je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'en rendit compte aussi lorsqu'elle entrepris de descendre ses mains vers mon intimité pour retirer mon boxer. Encourageante, elle commença à caresser doucement la bosse dans mon dernier vêtement. Mais rien n'y faisait. Après plusieurs minutes, trop gêné, je mis fin a notre étreinte.

** "Arrête..."** lui demandai-je gentiment. **"Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui se passe... depuis l'accident je n'ai pas..."**  
**"c'est pas grave"**me coupa elle en me souriant et me caressant les cheveux. Nous enfilages nos vêtements rapidement, mais rentames encore quelques minutes à nous étreindre. Mes pensées étaient perturbées. Ce genre de pannes ne m'était jamais arrivées avec Eleanor auparavant, j'étais confus.

Nous finîmes par reprendre doucement la route de la sortie du parc.  
Ca ne me ressemblait pas, mais j'étais plutôt silencieux, heureusement Eleanor faisait la conversation sans que cela ne nécessite trop d'efforts de ma part. Je lui parlait également de la tournée prévue, sans grande conviction.  
Arrivés devant sa maison, j'en avais presque oublié pourquoi j'étais là, notre dispute, le fait qu'elle m'en voulait toujours. Ses paroles me ramenèrent à la réalité.

** "On se verra avant ton départ?"**  
** "Evidemment!.. On part pas avant un moment je pense..."**

J'avais tors. Quelques jours plus tard j'appris que nous commencions par une petite tournée locale en Grande Bretagne et Irlande qui avait prit peu de temps à organiser, et qui débutait de ce fait une dizaine de jours plus tard. Je n'aurais donc pas le loisir de passer beaucoup de temps avec Eleanor, d'autant plus qu'elle était occupée avec ses études à cette période, et qu'avant la tournée nous allions avoir de nombreuses interviews et plateaux TV.

** PDV Zayn**

Nous étions dans les loges d'une grande émission TV britannique, Lou s'affairait à coiffer Niall, tandis que Caroline ajustait la tenue d'Harry. Ce dernier semblait plus tendus que d'habitude, et je pensais deviner pourquoi. Depuis notre rendez-vous avec Paul, Louis m'avait raconté que Harry et lui ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé. Pas comme à leur habitude du moins.  
Louis s'était confié à moi, me parlant de ses problèmes de toute sorte avec Eleanor, de ses inquiétudes, de toutes les choses dont il aurait habituellement parlé à Harry. Je tachais d'être une oreilles attentive pour lui, même si cette situation ne me plaisait pas. J'avais peur que de telles tensions mettent des barrières entre nous tous, et qu'elles annoncent la fin du groupe, la fin de notre alliance. Je souhaitait qu'ils s'entendent à nouveau par pure égoïsme, pour ne pas finir par être séparé d'eux.

Fin prêt, j'allai m'assoir dans un canapé de la loge. Sans trop réfléchir de pris un magazine qui trainait sur la table basse juste à coté de moi. Le retournant je vis la couverture. C'était un magazine people. On y voyait une photo de Louis avec son oeil noir qui avait du être prise quelques jours après l'incident avec Harry. Le magazine titrait "Louis de One Direction : A peine sorti de l'hôpital il se fait passer à tabac par Harry Styles". Tiens, finalement quelqu'un avait du lâcher quelques infos qui avaient été déformée, un coup était devenu un passage à tabac. Je parcouru rapidement l'article, qui était un tissus de mensonges sur les raisons de cet incident. Enervé de lire de telles bêtises je refermai le magazine et le lançai sur la table en prenant soin de le retourner pour que les autres ne le voient pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard on nous appela, notre entrée sur le plateau était imminente. Je rejoins Liam en tête de file. Mon expression ne devait pas être des plus joyeuses car Liam me demanda si ça allait. "Ouais ouais ça va" lui répondis-je en lui souriant. Liam était si prévenant et attentionné, il remarquait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me fit quelque chose à mi chemin entre la tape et la caresse dans le dos alors qu'on nous demandait d'entrer. Niall et Louis étaient derrière nous, discutant de sport entre eux, et Harry fermait la marche.

Le présentateur nous accueilli, nous salua, et nous nous installâmes sur un grand divan en angle, dans l'ordre suivant: Niall, Liam, Moi, Louis, Harry.  
Nous discutâmes quelques peu de banalités, puis il nous questionna sur notre album, la tournée, enfin virent les questions plus spécifiques. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, nous n'avions pas donné d'interview depuis longtemps, et surtout pas depuis l'accident de Louis. Quelles allaient être les questions à ce sujet?

**"Alors c'est votre première interview depuis un moment j'ai cru comprendre. Louis, tout le monde se demande, comment allez vous?"**  
Tous nos visages se tournèrent vers Louis, qui répondis comme à son habitude avec le sourire, rassurant tout le monde sur son état.  
** "Et ce vilain coquard avec lequel on vous à vu il y a quelques semaines, pouvez vous éclaircir les rumeurs à ce sujet?"**  
** "C'était un accident, le petit Harry là m'a mis un coup de coude alors qu'on chahutait"** répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du benjamin de la bande qui sourit à son tour. Louis semblait à l'aise avec cette question, et avec Harry! Il avait du se préparer, et il mentait étonnement bien.  
** "Donc les rumeurs annonçant des tensions dans Larry Stylinson ne sont que des rumeurs? Harry?"**  
** "Ouais, que des rumeurs, tout va bien!"** annonça Harry d'un air enjoué vraiment crédible. Il prit Louis par l'épaule pour illustrer son propos et ils se sourirent.  
**"Parfait! Alors vous repartez en tournée dans quelques jours, comment vous sentez vous à cette idée?"**  
** "Je pense parler pour tous en disant qu'on est vraiment heureux de se retrouver pour remonter sur scène ensemble"** dit Liam avec douceur.  
** "Ca va être génial de retrouver nos fans, de vivre l'aventure à nouveau..."** renchéri Niall.  
**"Et la maison ne vous manque pas trop lorsque vous parlez comme ça? Harry?"**  
Harry répondit a cette question comme il avait déjà répondu des centaines de fois, qu'il était difficile d'être séparé de ses proches et ses amis, mais que par chance nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres.  
**"Zayn, on ne vous a pas entendu jusque là, votre petite amie vous appelle quand vous partez comme ça?"** me demanda le présentateur. Il avait raison, je n'avais rien dis depuis le début, me contentant d'observer le comportement bluffant de mes camarades qui semblaient si a l'aise avec leurs mensonges et leurs faux semblants.  
**"Je n'ai pas de petite amie"** répondis-je à mi-voix. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire de plus. Heureusement Liam me secouru.  
**"Zayn est un éternel amoureux de sa maman, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, on les appelle souvent."**  
Les questions s'enchainèrent, je ne fis pas d'efforts particuliers pour répondre.

En sortant du plateau je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Louis et Harry ne se parlaient à nouveau plus... Ils allaient vraiment devoir régler leurs soucis avant la tournée qui était imminente désormais, car dans les conditions actuelles, ça ne serait pas une bonne expérience contrairement aux fois précédentes. Si seulement je comprenais ce qui les séparait, je pourrais peut être les aider. Mais Louis n'avait pas été capable de m'expliquer.

** PDV Niall**

Nous étions dans l'un des hall de l'aéroport de Londres, attendant notre vol. Pour ma part j'avais quitté ma famille la veille à Mullingar pour venir à Londres d'ou nous partions ensuite tous ensembles. Nous avions passé la semaine à donner des interview, puis avions bénéficié d'un dernier week-end libre ou j'étais rentré chez moi, et ça y était c'était l'heure du départ. Liam et moi étions venu ensembles. Il avait fait ses au revoir à la maison, car Danielle vivait très mal ces moments, et préférait donc les passer en privé plutôt que devant des fans qui seraient rassemblés pour nous voir. Harry et Zayn étaient accroupis un peu plus loin, jouant avec Lux qui était par terre. Il ne manquait que Louis, qui arriva avec Eleanor. Ils nous saluèrent avant de s'isoler pour se dire au revoir, du moins c'est ce que je pensai. En effet quelques minutes plus tard je vis Eleanor embrasser Louis sur la joue avant de s'en aller à grands pas, les larmes aux yeux, chaussant de grosses lunettes de soleil.

Louis nous rejoins, la mine sombre, indéchiffrable.

**"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"** demandai-je alors que Liam lui demandait si il allait bien.  
**"Elle préfère faire une pause pendant que je ne suis pas là, pour 'réfléchir' "** il avait insisté sur ce dernier mot comme si les paroles d'Eleanor l'agaçaient. **"Je viens de me faire lourder ..."** ajouta-il la mâchoire serrée, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il retenait avec force.  
******  
**  
******  
**

******_  
**  
_Voila ce chapitre que vous avez pas mal attendu, j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu du mal avec certains passages, du coup ça m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps, et en plus il est assez long J'espère qu'il ne vous déçoit pas malgré tout._  
_Eleanor qu'en pensez vous, la comprenez vous? Et Louis ses réactions face a elle, etc ça vous convient? Premier semblant de Lemon qui s'arrête bien vite car Louis n'est pas infaillible... qu'en pensez vous? _  
_Zayn vous pouvez comprendre sa "froideur" du chapitre précédent, il n'est pas en colère contre Louis vraiment, c'est plutôt de la peur d'être séparer, que leurs embrouilles mettent fin à leur aventure._  
_PDV Zayn et Niall ça vous à plu? Moi ca m'a fait plaisir de changer un peu! J'ai hâte de pouvoir développer leurs histoires perso en parallèle du Larry! Pour vous rassurer d'ailleurs au sujet du Larry, dès le prochain chapitre ils vont se reparler, et on va commencer les choses sérieuses! ahah :P_  
_Sinon Pour Lou, Caroline et Lux j'ai pas précisé, je pense que vous savez qui elles sont! Lou leur coiffeuse/maquilleuse, Caroline leur styliste et Lux la fille de Lou_  
_Voila, si vous avez des commentaires, des idées, des critiques, des avis, svpppp laissez moi des commentaires pour m'expliquer tout ça, me donner votre avis, ça m'aide beaucoup, et ça fait toujours plaisir. Donc SVP hésitez pas à commenter, au moins pour mes prévenus!_  
_Je vous embrasse, à bientot! xx_  
_Pauline_


	10. Chapitre 9

C'est dans le calme que les garçons embarquèrent. Liam et Niall avaient été saluer leurs fans, leurs accordant quelques photos et autographes avant d'être appelés pour le départ. Zayn était toujours occupé avec Lux, Louis restait prostré dans un coin à ruminer, s'isolant volontairement, quant à Harry il jetait des regards inquiets vers son ainé. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais ne souhaitait pas poser de questions aux autres. Si Louis avait besoin de lui parler il saurait le trouver. Néanmoins il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de papillonner régulièrement vers son ami dont le visage était indéchiffrable.

Dans la passerelle qui les menait à l'avion, tout le monde discutait gaiment, les garçons ainsi que le groupe, Paul, leurs gardes du corps,… tous sauf Louis qui restait silencieux et à l'écart. Le voir comme ça sans savoir ce qui se passait rendait Harry malade, et ne résistant pas, il accéléra le pas pour rattraper le mécheux.

**PDV Harry.**

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, rester loin de Louis m'était impossible. Ces dernières semaines nous n'avions eu que très peu de contacts, ce qui ne nous ressemblait absolument pas, et il me manquait. Terriblement. A tel point que je ne savais plus pourquoi nous étions en froid. J'avais beau essayer de comprendre pourquoi je m'emportais tant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Louis, je ne parvenais pas à l'expliquer. La seule chose que je savais avec certitude c'est qu'il était mon meilleur ami et qu'il m'était indispensable. Je me sentais protecteur et possessif avec lui. J'étais capable de partager mes autres amis, mais pas le meilleur, pas lui. J'avais toujours peur de ne plus être assez bien pour Louis, de ne plus être digne d'être son meilleur ami et qu'il finisse par me replacer par un autre garçon plus drôle, plus gentil, plus … beau? J'avais ressenti plusieurs fois des pincements en le voyant avec Zayn, son "partner in crime" avec qui il partageait une grande complicité et qui était selon moi d'une perfection déroutante. Je m'étonnais même parfois d'avoir encore la dénomination de "meilleur ami" aux yeux de Louis.

C'est donc dans un désire de retrouver mon ami que je me postai a ces cotés, l'agrippant par l'épaule alors que nous poursuivions notre avancée vers l'énorme avion de ligne qui était au bout de la passerelle. Louis leva ses yeux vers moi, il semblait surpris de me voir, il s'était certainement attendu a quelqu'un d'autre au vues des dernières semaines… Je lui fis un sourire, indiquant ainsi que toute tension entre nous était oubliée.

Il ne me le rendis pas et baissa les yeux. J'avais juste eu le temps de croiser son regard pour constater que ses yeux étaient rougis.

Le tenant toujours par l'épaule, je m'approchai pour lui parler à l'oreille, évitant d'ébruiter notre conversation.

**"Qu'est ce qui se passe mon Lou?"** chuchotai-je.

Il leva a nouveau ses perles océan vers moi, sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement, et il fondit en larmes. J'étais sous le choc, je n'avais jamais vu Louis dans cet état et je ne m'attendais pas à cela en venant le voir. L'attrapant par le bras, je l'amenai à l'écart du cortège, faisant signe a Paul de nous laisser, que je m'occupais de lui. Tout le monde nous regarda, mais ils finirent par s'engouffrer tous dans l'avion nous laissant seuls. Son corps parcouru de sanglot, Louis se tenait toujours devant moi, alors sans réfléchir mes bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. J'étais plus grand que lui et son visage trouva aisément le creux de mon cou pour s'y blottir. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes rouler sur ma peau alors je que je le serrait avec force afin de contrôler les spasmes qui secouaient son corps. Mon visage légèrement baissé était enfoui dans les cheveux châtains de mon ami et je me surpris à apprécier leur douceur et leur parfum agréable. Il se calma rapidement dans mes bras, reprenant son souffle il fini par se détendre. Avide de réponses, je le pris par les épaules pour l'écarter de moi afin de pouvoir le regarder pour discuter.

**"Alors? tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Louis, je serai toujours là pour toi et…"**

J'allais poursuivre sur ma lancée mais je vis que mes paroles boulversaient Louis qui était à deux doigts de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire, je restai plusieurs secondes à l'observer, impuissant.

Paul vient rompre ce silence gênant en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'avion et en nous interpellant.

**"Les garçons, je suis désolé mais il faut venir maintenant, l'avion est prêt à partir."**

**"Ok on arrive"** répondis-je immédiatement.

Je pris Louis par l'épaule et je le dirigeai jusqu'aux deux places vides côte à côte qui n'attendaient que nous en classe affaires. Il se laissa guider comme un enfant, sans dire un mot.

Une fois assis je me penchai a nouveau vers lui.

**"Louis…?"** murmurai-je simplement de peur de déclencher chez mon ami une nouvelle crise de larmes incontrôlable.

**"Tout le monde me laisse tomber."** me répondit-il aussi bas, la voix incertaine. J'essayai de comprendre de quoi il voulait bien parler en disant ces mots et j'allais le questionner lorsqu'il poursuivi comme si il avait lu mes pensées **"D'abord toi, et maintenant Eleanor…"**

Moi? Eleanor? Quoi? J'étais perdu. Je décidai de prendre les problèmes dans l'ordre, et pour être certain d'avoir bien compris je devais lui poser la question…

**"Tu t'es séparé d'Eleanor?"** me risquai-je.

**"Elle s'est séparée de moi"** répondit il du tac au tac, un rictus déformant ses lèvres.

**"Oh… désolé Lou je… je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais au point de te mettre dans cet état…"**

**"C'est l'accumulation"** me dit il pour toute réponse. Je repensai alors qu'il m'avait mentionné juste avant. Regardant autour de moi m'assurant que personne ne nous écoutait, je repris la parole tout doucement.

**"Pourquoi tu dis que je t'abandonne?"**

Louis leva des yeux réprobateur vers moi.

**"Fais pas comme si de rien n'était Harry. Depuis cette putain de soirée rien ne va plus… tu m'évite, tu m'ignore, tu m'en veux et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi! Pourquoi c'est aussi grave que je t'ai embrassé?"**

Sur le coup de la colère qui grandissait en lui, Louis avait haussé le ton en fin de phrase, et je tournai à nouveau la tête de tout les cotés pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu. Nous n'avions pas besoin de scandales supplémentaires pour le moment. Louis fronça les sourcils.

**"Oh ça va, ça fait quoi si on nous entend c'est pas la fin du monde!" **repris-il agacé par mon comportement.

**"On a pas besoin de ça en ce moment…"**

**"Besoin de quoi?" repris-il toujours aussi fort. "de deux gay dans le groupe?"**

Je le regardai estomaqué. Une petite tête blonde assise devant nous se retourna et les deux beaux yeux bleus de l'Irlandais nous observèrent quelques secondes, surpris par cette hausse soudaine du ton de la conversation. Mon regard croisa celui de Niall et je hochai la tête tout en roulant des yeux comme pour lui dire, laisse tomber il pète un câble c'est rien. Heureusement ce geste échappa à Louis qui se serait d'avantage énervé si il l'ait remarqué. Niall reprit sa place, et excédé, je me penchai a nouveau vers Louis

**"Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu raconte?"**

**"Rien, tu m'énerves c'est tout, pourquoi t'avais besoin d'en faire tout un flan de cette histoire?….."**

Il m'avait désarçonné, me placent au pied du mur, face à la question que je me posait depuis des semaines et dont il m'était impossible d'apporter une réponse cohérente. Devant mon silence éloquent, Louis soupira.

**"Même si ce n'est absolument pas le cas, ça te gênerait tant que ça l'idée que je puisse être attiré par les garçons? Je te dégouterais au point de ne plus vouloir me parler?"**

**"Bien sur que non c'est ridicule, tu sais bien que ça ne changerait rien…"**

**"Ouais c'est ça"** conclu il boudeur. Pour Louis c'était clair, le fait que je l'ais fuis ces derniers temps était du à de l'homophobie de ma part. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer que ça n'était pas le cas, mais je n'avais aucune autre explication à apporter alors je n'en dis pas d'avantage. Cependant pour lui montrer que je n'avais rien contre le fait d'être proche de lui, je m'enfonçai dans mon siège et posai ma tête sur son épaule pour le décollage. Sa tête vint reposer sur la mienne, et il s'endormi rapidement, certainement épuisé par ses larmes. Quant à moi je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil. Tout ce que Louis m'avait dit tournait dans ma tête, pourquoi me parait-il du fait d'être gay? Malgré le fait qu'il le nie, se pourrait-il qu'il le soit? et qu'en était il de moi, pourquoi appréciait-je tant le fait qu'Eleanor ne fasse plus partie de l'équation, c'était vraiment méchant pour Louis cette réaction, je ne souhaitait pas le malheur de mon ami. Puisque j'étais l'une des deux parties responsable de sa tristesse, je me jurai de faire tout les efforts possible pour montrer à Louis que je l'aimais tel qu'il était, et que je serais toujours là pour lui. Louis avait déjà subi bien assez d'épreuves pour que je ne fasse pas mon maximum pour le protéger de toute souffrance.

Fort de cette résolution, je m'assoupi, un léger sourire aux lèvres et ma main posée sur l'accoudoir glissa involontairement sur la cuisse de Louis.

**PDV Liam**

Il se passait des choses que je ne parvenais pas vraiment à saisir. J'avais pu involontairement entendre Louis parler de "gay", ce qui m'avait interloqué. Je le croyais bouleversé à cause de Eleanor, de qui il venait de se séparer seulement quelques minutes plus tôt alors de quoi pouvoir il bien parler avec Harry si ce n'est de ça?…

Je n'étais pas nature à aimer et propager les potins, mais j'avais quand même envie de savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de mes amis, de mes frères.

Harry et Louis étaient installés derrière, tandis que Niall, Zayn et moi étions installés ensembles dans des places en face a face. Niall pianotait sur son téléphone attendant le décollage, Zayn assis à coté de lui semblait songeur.

**"A quoi tu pense?"** l'interrogeai-je avec un sourire. Cette question n'était pas intrusive, nous étions habitués a partager nos pensées, et si il n'avait pas envie de me répondre il me le ferait savoir gentiment. Réalisant que c'est à lui que je parlais, Zayn leva ses yeux de biche vers moi et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**"A la fille qui j'ai rencontré hier…"** dit il d'un air mystérieux. Niall leva les yeux de son téléphone pour le regarder également. Il avait piqué notre curiosité, et vu le pincement que je sentait dans mes tripes, il avait piqué autre chose que ma curiosité.

**"Raconte!"** s'impatienta Niall

**"Vous vous rappelez du groupe Little Mix qui a gagné X-Factor l'année après nous?"**

Je ne me rappelait pas exactement des filles du groupe, mais je me rappelait que ce groupe avait gagné en effet. Niall hocha la tête positivement.

**"Et bien deux d'entre elles étaient présentes hier a la soirée ou j'étais, et ça à bien accroché avec l'une d'entre elles, Perrie"** raconta-il d'un air innocent.

**"accroché vraiment accroché? ou accroché accroché?"** demanda Niall en donnant un coup de rein en prononçant le dernier mot. Zayn et moi éclatâmes de rire. La subtilité de Niall était légendaire. A sa façon il posait la question que je me posait également, est-ce que ça pouvait être du sérieux ou est ce qu'ils avaient juste couché ensemble.

**"Les deux"** répondit Zayn, souriant à Niall de toutes ses dents.

**"woohoo"** s'exclama Niall moqueur. Il était rare que Zayn envisage des choses sérieuses avec ses conquêtes.

**"Au lieu de te moquer toi, envoie un dernier texto mielleux à Demi avant qu'on décolle!"** répliqua Zayn, se moquant à son tour de son ami.

Niall lui infligea un coup de coude.

**"Je lui écrivais même pas, j'étais sur twitter!"** se récria l'Irlandais.

**"Oui, sur SON twitter"** insista Zayn, hilare.

J'observais les deux amis se chamailler en souriant. Même si Danielle allait me manquer, j'étais content de repartir en tournée avec les garçon, car dans ces cas là nous étions ensemble, juste nous, sans aucune histoires de filles pour nous séparer. Je ne me doutait pas que cette tournée allée être bien plus mouvementée que la précédente.


	11. Chapitre 10

Les garçons étaient arrivés à destination et avaient immédiatement été conduits à leur hôtel pour prendre du repos en vue des journées intenses en concerts et interviews en tous genres qui les attendaient. Louis et Harry ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis leur entrée dans l'avion, ils semblaient rattraper le temps perdu ces dernières semaines. Tout le monde était amusé de les voir à nouveau ensemble, souriant, blaguant, ils reprenaient vie sous leurs yeux, redevenant les Louis et Harry qu'ils connaissaient si bien et aimaient tant, et non l'ombre d'eux même qu'ils avaient pu côtoyer ces derniers temps.

Zayn les observait du coin de l'oeil, amusé. C'est lui qui avait subi les doléances de Louis récemment, à propos d'Harry et d'Eleanor, et même si il adorait Louis, il était content de se délester de ce rôle de confident, le laissant volontiers à Harry. Il préférait son Louis fun, et plein de vie, que déprimé. Bien entendu il avait tout de même fait de son mieux pour aider Louis, mais il ne se sentait pas les épaules pour soutenir son ami, il avait du mal à trouver les mots justes. Et parler des pannes sexuelles de Louis avec ce dernier ne le passionnait pas franchement à vrai dire.

Le sourire accroché aux lèvres de Zayn alors qu'il observait Louis et Harry n'échappa pas à Liam, qui ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement, persuadé au fond de lui que son ami Zayn préférait leur ainé à lui.

**PDV Harry**

J'étais allongé sur le king size de ma luxueuse chambre d'hôtel à pianoter sur le clavier de mon Macbook lorsqu'on frappa a ma porte.

Dans la mesure du possible on nous réservait des étages entiers d'hôtel lorsque nous étions en tournée, ainsi nous n'étions pas dérangés et nous pouvions aisément nous visiter l'un l'autre et avec l'ensemble de notre équipe de tournée, sans être toujours amenés à croiser des inconnus ou des fans dans les couloirs. Ainsi il nous arrivait souvent de nous balader en pyjama ou en sous vêtements d'une chambre à l'autre.

Je me rappelais notamment d'une soirée ou, rentrant d'un concert, Liam avait décidé de faire une twitcam pour nos fans, et que j'avais débarqué dans sa chambre presque nu, et il avait eu juste le temps de me prévenir qu'il était en live avant que je me dévoile nu à tous nos fans. Ce souvenir me fit sourire, alors que je criai à quiconque était dernière la porte d'entrer.

Niall passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la grosse porte en bois.

**"Paul veut faire le point sur ce qu'on va faire demain avant qu'on vaque tous à nos occupations."** m'informa-il.

**"J'arrive"** lui répondis-je en refermant l'ordinateur.

Nous avions ce genre de réunions souvent lors des tournées, ainsi nous étions informés de notre emploi du temps, des personnes que nous allions rencontrés, des choses qui risquaient de se passer. Nous étions préparés à toute éventualités, nous n'avions pas droit à l'erreur, pas le droit de dire n'importe quoi en interview et devant les fans, certaines choses devaient rester secrètes, c'était beaucoup de pression par moments. Ces réunions étaient faites pour nous garder sur les rails.

Nous fumes réunis dans une suite qui servait de lieu de rassemblement et de lieu commun à toute l'équipe.

La réunion dura une quinzaine de minutes et se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Une fois terminé, la majorité des personnes présentes se dispersèrent, partant manger, ou s'occuper. Liam, Zayn et Niall discutaient avec Paul et d'autres membres de l'équipe alors que j'étais resté sur un canapé avec Louis. Comme si nous n'avions jamais été en froid, il se mit a me taquiner, dans un premier temps verbalement, me faisant râler, puis physiquement lorsqu'il commença à me chatouiller, à me bousculer comme nous en avions l'habitude au paravant. C'était bon de retrouver ce Louis, de retrouver notre proximité. Notre contact physique était presque une évidence depuis que nous nous étions rencontré, depuis notre première accolade le tout premier jour de vie de One Direction.

A force de nous chamailler nous finîmes par terre, moi allongé sur le ventre à même le sol, Louis assis sur moi à me chatouiller les côtes. Je m'agitais dans tous les sens pour le faire cesser et pour me libérer, mais rien n'y faisait, les chatouilles me coupaient le souffle, m'empêchant de résister comme j'en aurais été capable. Louis assis sur mes fesses prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer, caressant et pinçant les points qu'il savait les plus sensibles. Il me connaissait trop bien, c'était de la triche...

J'étais à bout de souffle, le visage toujours écrasé contre la moquette lorsque Louis cessa enfin, et je constatai alors que tout le monde avait quitté la pièce pendant notre lutte. Il ne restait plus que nous deux, par terre comme des idiots. A ce moment là Zayn pénétra dans la pièce.

**"J'ai oublié mon porta… vous foutez quoi bordel?"** s'exclama-il amusé. Zayn aimait faire les pires coups, et si il voyait que Louis me torturait, il allait se joindre à lui, et ça allait être ma fin! Je voyait sur son visage qu'il était prêt à se joindre à nous, mais soudain Louis se releva, me libérant. Soulagé à l'idée d'échapper à ces deux terreurs, je me relevai à mon tour en me tenant les côtes, j'avais des points de cotés tellement j'avais ris. Je m'apprêtais à me tourner vers Louis pour lui demander ce qui l'avait arrêté lorsque Zayn qui avait entre temps récupéré son téléphone lança **"Hé bah Lou, je vois que ça va mieux de ce coté!"** tout en haussant les sourcils, avant de s'éclipser en vitesse avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Je me tournai vers Louis, observant son beau visage désormais gêné, ses pommettes étaient roses et il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. L'observant plus attentivement je ne pu alors m'empêcher de remarquer la bosse qui déformait allègrement son jean. Je senti mes joues s'empourprer à leur tour. Zayn avait filé en vitesse, nous laissant là dans cette situation gênante. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, fallait il rire de la situation? Bizarrement je me voyais mal sortir une blague bien grasse à ce moment là.

Gardant le plus possible mon sang froid, je souris à Louis et haussait les épaules comme pour lui dire "t'inquiète, pas grave, ça arrive". Je lui donnai une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui dis **"à plus tard"** avant de suivre les pas de Zayn, quittant la pièce à mon tour. Une fois seul dans le couloir, le soufflai un grand coup pour évacuer. Bon sang qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste? Et pourquoi ça m'avait tant gêné?

**PDV Louis**

L'après-midi avait défilé à toute vitesse; après ce moment embarrassant avec Harry, j'avais rejoins ma chambre en vitesse, ne croisant heureusement personnes.

La remarque de Zayn avait fait mouche. Référence malicieuse à ma panne avec Eleanor que je lui avais raconté. Il me le payerait ce Malik! Il avait le don d'embarrasser les gens, comme moi! Par moment je haïssait mon ami de me ressembler tant, car ça se retournait contre moi. Mais j'aimais tant Zayn, impossible de lui en vouloir.

La réaction d'Harry me préoccupait d'avantage. Entre le baiser lors de ma soirée de sortie, notre conversation dans l'avion et ça, je me posais mille questions quant à ce que Harry pouvait penser de tout ça. J'aurais voulu deviner ses pensées, savoir si ça le travaillait, le tracassait, et si il allait vraiment commencer à se sentir mal à l'aise avec moi. Je redoutait que mon ami s'éloigne de moi, effrayé par mon comportement étrange, alors que moi même ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui m'arrivait. Pour moi il ne s'agissait que de simples coïncidences, et Harry se trouvait toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour en faire les frais.

Lorsque je descendis rejoindre tout le monde pour partir vers notre première salle de concert, l'ambiance était bonne. Harry ne montrait aucun froid particulier envers moi, et je fut soulagé et reconnaissant. Finalement peut être qu'Harry s'en moquait vraiment, qu'il n'y avait pas pensé outre mesure comme j'avais pu le faire. Si c'était le cas, tant mieux, je n'avais aucune envie de le perdre à nouveau.

Arrivés sur places on nous demanda de nous rendre directement faire les balances pour le lendemain. C'est en blaguant tous ensembles que nous accèdâmes aux coulisses et aux couloirs menant à la scène, cependant, grimpant les dernières marches pour atteindre cette étendue si familière et appréciée, mon estomac se noua et mes jambes devinrent comme ramollies. Je m'arrêtai, prétextant vouloir refaire mon lacet, laissant les autres garçons passer. Je m'assis sur les marches, dos à la scène et plaçai ma main sur ma bouche. Je remarquai alors que ma mâchoire était plus que crispée et que mes doigts tremblaient contre ma peau. Je sentis un filet de sueur froide couler dans mon cou et le long de mon dos. J'entendais comme un bourdonnement sourd à mes oreilles, et derrière celui ci je pu discerner faiblement Zayn qui criait "Oh Louis tu viens oui ou merde?".

M'agrippant à la rampe je me relevai et me tournai à nouveau vers la scène, vers eux, souhaitant les rejoindre suite à cet appel, mais en me voyant, je vis quatre visages perdre leurs sourires et me dévisager avec des yeux ronds. Liam qui se trouvait au plus près me rejoins en quelques enjambées.

**"Ca va Lou? Tu es tout blanc et tu as vraiment pas l'air bien"** me dit il alors que les autres se rassemblaient près de nous.

**"Qu'est ce qui a mon pote?"** demanda Zayn.

**"Heu…. je sais pas, ça va pas trop tout d'un coup…"** dis-je faiblement.

Nous étions encore à l'arrière scène au milieu des fils et des caisses, et Liam m'attrapa par le bras pour m'entrainer vers l'avant de la scène, un espace plus dégagé en me disant "viens par là prendre l'air, ça va passer". J'eus un sursaut et je reculai instinctivement contre la direction dans laquelle mon ami souhaitait m'emmener.

C'est alors que Paul fit son entrée.

**"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"** demanda-il. Il avait du être alerté de la scène qui se déroulait.

**"Louis se sent pas bien"** répondit Niall dont le visage angélique avait perdu tout sourire.

**"Si si ça va aller"** tentai-je d'affirmer malgré mon ton mal assuré. Désormais entouré de mes amis, je sentais les forces me revenir peu à peu.

Sommant Paul de ne pas alerter tout le monde pour si peu, je restai quelques minutes sur le bord à respirer calmement. Mes amis commencèrent les balances, me lançant régulièrement des regards inquiets. Au bout d'un moment, me sentant mieux, je me levai et avançai lentement vers ma place, entre Niall et Harry, un pied de micro n'attendait que moi. Je vîns m'y accrocher, lançant de faibles sourires a mes amis pour les rassurer. Lorsque je levai enfin les yeux vers l'immense salle vide, un frisson parcouru l'intégralité de mon dos de bas en haut, remontant jusqu'à mon crâne, me donnant l'impression que mes cheveux se dressaient sur ma tête. Même si ma voix n'était pas assurée comme a son habitude, je parvins a me comporter normalement jusqu'à la fin. Quand nous fûmes enfin libérés, je me sentis soulagé de quitter cette vaste étendue qui m'exposait tant. Je sentis alors un bras m'enserrer les épaules, et la voix qui l'accompagnait me rassura.

**"tu as repris des couleurs… faut que t'arrête de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça…"** me dit Harry avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et de me relâcher pour partir ailleurs.

Plus tard je décidai de sortir pour officiellement profiter, et officieusement me détendre des événements de l'après midi. Bien que le management ne soit pas trop pour, j'étais majeur et vacciné et si j'avais envie de sortir, c'était mon droit. Zayn, Harry et moi nous rendîment donc dans un nightclub local assez branché, accompagnés de 2 de nos gardes du corps.

**PDV harry**

La soirée fut bénéfique pour nous trois, nous profitâmes, nous détendant en bonne compagnie. Louis semblait avoir retrouvé toute son aise, mais malgré tout j'avais envie de lui parler. Je profitai d'un moment ou il n'était pas entouré pour l'attirer à l'écart. Nous nous assîmes dans des fauteuils à l'écart de l'agitation de la boite.

**"Honnêtement Lou, il s'est passé quoi cette après-midi?"** lui demandai-je de but en blanc.

**"bah j'en sais rien, j'me sentais pas bien c'est tout…"** commença-il en jouant avec le verre qu'il tenait dans les mains et dont il fixait le contenu, tête baissée.

**"Louis je crois deviner, mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dise…"**

Louis resta silencieux. Je repris donc la parole à nouveau

**"C'est rapport à la fusillade je me trompe?"**

Je m'étais promis de le laisser me le dire de lui même, mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé.

**"Je pense."** se contenta-il de répondre.

C'était déjà un début.

**"Ecoute je sais que c'est pas facile, et apparemment tu as pas envie d'en parler mais… je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider à passer outre ces événements, t'aider à oublier, pour pas que des moments de panique comme aujourd'hui te reprennent encore… je ferai tout ce dont tu auras besoin si tu me le demande, je te le promet. Quoi qu'il nous arrive, je suis là pour toi Lou, tu sais ça?"**

Ca n'était pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais à lui proposer.

**"oui, … je sais, merci mon Curly."**

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers moi, m'adressa un sourire et glissa son visage dans mon cou. Cette étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, juste assez pour que je sente ses cils contre mon cou et son souffle sur ma clavicule. Lorsqu'il se leva et s'éloigna, je ne pu m'empêcher de songer que j'aurais aimé prolonger cet instant de fraternité.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme elle avait commencé, beaucoup de filles nous entourant, les verres s'enchainant. Zayn et moi fûmes les premiers à nous lasser et à désirer rentrer à l'hôtel. A contre coeur nous laissâmes Louis sur place, ce dernier souhaitant prolonger sa soirée.

J'étais couché depuis plus d'une heure lorsque j'entendis des bruits et des rires dans le couloir. Je cru reconnaitre la voix de Louis qui tentait de parler à voix basse. Intrigué je m'extirpai de mon lit, et c'est vêtu uniquement d'un boxer que je fis irruption dans le couloir, découvrant la source de ces bruits. Louis semblait pas mal éméché encore une fois, il avait du se cogner contre les murs provoquant les bruits sourds que j'avais entendu, et les rires provenaient des deux filles qui l'accompagnaient. Une blonde et une brunes, toutes deux de véritables mannequins, grandes, fines et magnifiques. Elles étaient occupées à dévorer chacune un coté du cou de Louis alors que celui ci était adossé au mur les yeux clos, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

J'allais faire demi tour et rentrer discrètement dans ma chambre lorsque la brune me remarqua. Elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Louis. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et me jeta un regard intense. La brune me regarda a nouveau et tendit le bras vers moi, me fixant.

Mal réveillé je ne réagis pas, me contentant de rester bêtement planté devant cette scène. Exaspéré, Louis soupira et dit à mi-voix.

**"Elle ne veut pas continuer sans toi"** en faisant papillonner ses yeux vers la brunette.

En effet la jeune brune n'avait pas bronché, tendant toujours la main vers moi, m'invitant à les rejoindre, alors que la blonde s'affairait activement sur le cou et l'oreille de Louis sans se préoccuper de nous. En y regardant à deux fois, Louis était sérieusement alcoolisé, il tenait à peine debout.

**"Tu devrais aller dormir Louis"** finis-je par articuler.

**"Oui on va aller au lit, mais viens avec nous"** me dit la brune avec une voix perçante.

Louis haussa les épaules et eu un petite rire idiot. Voyant que j'étais exaspéré à mon tour et que j'allais rejoindre ma chambre, Louis me dit:

**"Tu as promis Hazza…. promis de faire tout ce que je voudrais…"**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il allait me faire du chantage, me prendre à mes propres mots. Si je commençais déjà à ne pas respecter ce que je lui avais promu quelques heure auparavant, il ne se confierait plus à moi. Paniqué à cette idée je m'avançai vers le groupe et pris la main tendue de la brune qui vint se coller immédiatement contre mon corps quasi-nu. Avec un peu de chance, Louis était tellement ivre qu'il s'endormirait et je n'aurais qu'a m'éclipser.

Apres quelques minutes d'embrassades dans le couloir, les filles nous entrainèrent dans la chambre de Louis. Nous nous instalâmes sur le lit. Les deux filles au milieu, tournées chacune vers l'un entre nous aux extrémités. Ce manège dura encore quelques minutes, la température montra d'un cran lorsque les filles commencèrent a se dévêtir. Une fois en sous vêtements, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et se dévorèrent du regard. Puis elle s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent nous nos yeux ébahi avant de commencer à se caresser doucement mutuellement. Je devais admettre que cette scène était excitante. Après quelques instant elles se décolèrent et nous regardèrent dans la pénombre.

**"A vous"** prononça doucement la blonde.

A ces mots je manquai de m'étouffer. Quoi à nous?

Louis se redressa sur ses coudes et me regarda, indéchiffrable. Il ne semblait pourtant pas prendre cela à la rigolade. Souhaitait il réellement faire ça? Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué? J'etais partagé entre ma détermination à ne pas blesser Louis et de l'aider coute que coute, et mon envie de fuir cette chambre en courant tellement j'étais effrayé de ce qui s'y insinuait.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un cil, tétanisé, Louis à l'autre bout du lit, s'avança vers moi à quatre pattes. Me laissant guider par ses gestes, je me retrouvai rapidement à genou face à lui sur ce lit, sous les yeux des demoiselles. Nous étions là à nous dévisager et il se passa plusieurs secondes sans que nous ne bougions avant que Louis avance sa mains vers moi et touche mes abdominaux du bout des doigts. Je fissonnai à ce touché délicat. Mon souffle était saccadé. Dire que j'étais effrayé aurait clairement été un euphémisme, je tremblais de tout mes membres. Louis posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les fit glisser doucement sur ma peau vers mes joues jusqu'à encadrer mon visage. Les miennes virent naturellement se poser sur ses hanches.

Alors lentement, très lentement, son visage approcha le mien et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les miennes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser, seulement des lèvres qui se caressent, se posent l'une sur l'autre. L'odeur de Louis était partout, ses mains étaient brulantes sur mes joues, son souffle caressant mes lèvres était comme une décharge électrique qui me parcourait. mes yeux papillonnèrent et se fermèrent instinctivement alors que mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes pour lui donner un vrai baiser cette fois. Nos lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes sur les autres et dans un même mouvement, Louis raffermi sa prises sur moi en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer à lui, et je raffermi ma prise sur lui en attirant son bassin contre le mien avec mes mains placées sur ses hanches.

Au contact de nos corps l'un contre l'autre, un nouveau frisson parcouru mon corps, mais cette fois ça n'était plus de l'angoisse, mais bien du désire qui m'animait, c'était un frisson d'excitation. Me laissant totalement aller je commençai a dévorer le cou de Louis, lui laissant de petits hématomes sur la carotide. Sa peau avait un gout divin et la gouter ainsi me donnait le tournis, j'avais l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue euphorisante. J'étais à bout de souffle mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter, comme si j'avais laissé mon cerveau dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans cette chambre. Ma conscience ne me criait rien pour une fois, tout était calme, il n'y avait rien dans ma tête, rien à part Louis. Ma langue semblait se mouvoir toute seule, caressant sa peau, et cherchant celle de Louis, jouant avec elle dans une danse sensuelle.

Cependant lorsque je sentis sa main caresser ma virilité déjà bien tendue au travers de mon boxer, ce fut comme si on m'avait choqué avec des palettes. Ce geste m'arracha un gémissement sonore incontrôlé, mais il sembla également reconnecter mon cerveau. Réalisant soudainement ce que j'étais en train de faire, et surtout avec qui, je repoussai Louis en arrière sur le lit. Celui ci protesta et je l'entendis appeler mon nom a plusieurs reprises, mais trop tard, j'avais déjà filé en vitesse, arrachant presque la poignée de porte pour sortir et rejoindre ma chambre au pas de course avant de m'enfermer à double tour, mon coeur battant la chamade.


	12. Chapitre 11

Louis s'extirpa le plus discrètement possible de son lit et rejoignit la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, il s'y adossa et laissa un soupir quitter sa poitrine avant de porter sa main à son visage pour frotter ses yeux. Etirant la peau de ses joues vers le bas, il rouvrit ses paupières et s'observa dans le miroir placé juste en face de la porte contre laquelle il se tenait. Il resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, songeur, avant de pencher légèrement sa tête sur la droit, observant des marques dans son cou. Il plissa les yeux, sourcils froncés et porta immédiatement ses mains au niveau des hématomes alors qu'il faisait quelques pas pour s'approcher de son reflet.

**« Merde ! »** jura-il a voix basse mais d'un ton ferme en serrant le poing.

Il se détourna de son reflet, se dégoutant lui même. Il était bon pour les cols roulés pendant une bonne semaine et allait se faire sermonner par son staff. Ils avaient une image à tenir et avoir ce genre de marques d'amour ne faisait pas partie des choses autorisées.

Si ça n'avait été que cela Louis ne se serait pas mis dans cet état, mais un sentiment lui tiraillait le ventre. Depuis plus d'une heure il était resté éveillé dans son lit avec les deux jeunes femmes encore endormies à ses cotés avant de se décider à bouger enfin. Il se souvenait de la soirée de la veille, du moins il croyait se souvenir, et avait espéré que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ce qu'il pensait qu'il s'était passé ne pouvait pas avoir réellement eu lieu. La peur l'avait tenu éveillé ainsi, le cerveau en ébullition, sans pour autant trouver la force de se lever pour aller vérifier. Mais devant ces marques il n'avait plus de doutes, il n'avait pas inventé tout ça. Passant son pouce sur l'une des marques violacées, il soupira. Aucun doute possible, il pouvait même encore sentir les lèvres d'Harry sur sa peau. Un frisson parcouru son échine a cette pensée et il prit sa tête dans ses mains, serrant ses cheveux de toutes ses force, ravalant un cri.

Lorsqu'il descendit enfin rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner, Louis fut accueilli par les railleries de Zayn.

**« Voilà le champion ! »** s'exclama le métis en levant les bras en l'air.

**« Mhhhh ta gueule Zayn »** répondit Louis, les hurlements de son ami raisonnant dans sa tête comme dans une cathédrale.

Zayn ne tint pas rigueur de cette réponse et commença à rire avec Niall.

**« J'ai vu les deux jolies paires quitter ta chambre tout à l'heure »** informa Niall devant le regard interrogateur de Louis.

Ce dernier ne releva pas la remarque de son ami et s'assis à la table.

**« T'abuse »** dit Liam à l'intention de Louis, ayant malgré tout un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Non il assure tu veux dire ! »** fit Zayn avant de faire un high five à Louis. Ils se mirent à rire tous les quatre, puis Louis leva les yeux vers Harry qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la table. Celui ci avait les yeux vissés dans le fond de son bol, mâchouillant ses céréales.

Remarquant également le silence du plus jeune, Zayn ne pu retenir l'une de ses remarques

**« Oh tire pas cette gueule Hazza, on le sait que t'es jaloux ! »**. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur le visage du métis alors que le bouclé relevait ses yeux verts vers lui. Connaissant Zayn, Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait de jalousie envers Louis pour avoir choppé deux filles d'un coup, ou envers les filles pour avoir touché à Louis. Il s'apprêtait à esquisser une réponse, quand Liam le sauva de ce mauvais pas en s'adressant à Louis.

**« En tous cas elles t'ont pas raté »** dit-il, un sourcil levé tout en désignant le cou de son ainé.

Harry replongea son nez dans son bol, les joues rouges ce qui échappa aux autres qui avaient tous reporté leur attention sur Louis.

**« Ouais, je vais avoir des soucis »** répondit le plus vieux en lançant un regard vers Paul leur manager qui déjeunait également un peu plus loin entouré d'autres membres de leur équipe.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, même si Harry resta très silencieux, prétextant avoir mal dormi, ce qui en soit n'était pas faux.

L'heure de leur premier show du début d'après-midi arriva bien vite, et il fut temps de se rendre à la salle pour les derniers réglages et préparatifs. Préoccupé, Louis n'avait pas songé au concert une seule seconde depuis la veille, mais arrivé là bas, un sentiment s'empara de lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, pas envie de faire ce concert. Ses amis semblaient excités autour de lui mais il ne partageait pas cette sensation.

Ils retrouvèrent leur groupe sur place et passèrent un agréable moment à se préparer avec Josh, Dan, Sandy et Jon. Tous passèrent par la case habillage, puis coiffure. Voyant son visage fermé, Lou interrogea Louis.

**« Tu te sens bien mon chou ? »** demanda-elle doucement tout en manipulant les mèches de cheveux bruns du garçon.

**« Ouais ça va… juste un sentiment bizarre.. »** lui répondit Louis avec un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

**« C'est la reprise qui fait ça… ça va aller »** lui dit elle, chaleureuse. De son index elle lui caressa rapidement la joue avant de se remettre au travail.

Les minutes défilaient et il était de plus en plus compliqué de faire abstraction du brouhaha émanant de la salle ou ils allaient se produire. Installés en coulisses, les garçons sentaient la pression monter dans la pièce. Niall et Zayn ne cessaient de chahuter et de se chamailler. Liam était au téléphone, certainement en liaison avec Danielle. Bien que tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui dans une véritable effervescence, les yeux de Louis s'étaient arrêtés sur le jeune bouclé qui était calmement assis dans un canapé, pianotant sur la clavier de son portable. Louis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en continuant à le fixer. Qu'avait-il fait à son ami ? Comment avait-il osé l'entrainer dans son délire et le mettre dans une situation si embarrassante. Il senti son visage se décomposer lorsqu'il songea qu'il avait certainement perdu son meilleur ami. Ses pensées partirent à la dérive, et il se retrouva à songer aux lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, aux grandes mains du plus jeunes sur sa peau…

**« Louehhhh »** brailla Zayn en le prenant par les épaules, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées ce qui le fit sursauter. Mais Louis était doué pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, et il répondit du tac-o-tac.

**« Oui mon Zayner ? »**

**« Je t'aimeee »** fit le métis avec une moue-grimace typique.

**« Moi aussi Zayn »** lui répondit Louis avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de l'attraper et de le faire tourner dans les airs.

Zayn se mit à rire et à hurler en même temps.

Les deux amis mirent fin à leurs jeux lorsqu'on leur rappela que ce n'était pas le moment de brailler à s'en casser la voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard on vint leur poser leurs boitiers et oreillettes. Ca y est. Ils étaient fins prêts. La boule de nerfs dans le ventre de Louis qui s'était dissipée au contact de la joie de Zayn était revenue au galop et il du se retenir pour ne pas vomi là devant tout le monde sur ses propres chaussures.

Trois

Deux

Un

Niall s'élança en premier, suivi de près par Zayn faisant des cabrioles. Puis Harry qui trottinait derrière eux et enfin Liam, les bras levés qui saluait la foule. La bile lui montait à la gorge, et Louis ferma ses yeux une seconde, pris une grand inspiration, afficha son plus beau sourire et s'élança à son tour.

Le vacarme était assourdissant. Il n'avait pas été confronté à une telle foule euphorique depuis des mois et il pouvait sentir ses tympans vibrer.

Les spots les éclairant étaient allumés au maximum, l'éblouissants et l'obligeant à plisser les yeux pour ne pas faire pleurer ses yeux bleus.

La lumière sembla s'abaisser, et avec elle les hurlements semblèrent s'intensifier. Louis sentait ce vacarme l'entourer, l'oppresser. Sa poitrine était manifestement devenue trop petite pour ton cœur qui s'était emballé et cognait violemment contre ses côtes. La bile avait atteint sa bouche et sa gorge ne laissait plus passer qu'un simple filet d'air. Les flashes des appareils photos crépitaient devant ses yeux tel un feu d'artifice, lui donnant le tournis.

Soudain la foule se mit à scander :

**« Lou-is, lou-is, lou-is »**

Ce dernier comprit qu'il était resté planté là immobile depuis sa montée sur scène ce qui n'avait évidemment pas échappé aux fans.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahi, comme un torrent bouillant parcourant ses veines, et rapidement il se senti comme dans un cocon à une température étouffante. Un bras ferme et sur enserra sa taille et il s'agrippa à la personne comme à une bouée. Vu la taille et la carrure, Louis devina aisément qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Les hurlement et les flash redoublèrent et Louis se senti mal comme si il allait imploser. Il porta fébrilement sa main sur sa poitrine, pressant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice, persuadé que la blessure était ré-ouverte et saignait avec profusion. Les centaines de lumières des flashes dansèrent devant ses yeux comme des centaines de coups de feu et il vacilla. Cependant ce bras qui le tenait fermement l'empêcha de littéralement s'écraser au sol et malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Louis murmura

**« Ne me laisse pas cette fois »**


	13. Chapitre 12

Louis se sentait bercé par un mouvement de pas précipité mais régulier, assuré. Son visage posé contre l'épaule de la personne qui le portait, il ressentait les vibrations dues aux paroles de cette personne, ou plutôt à ses cris en réponse à toutes les questions qui fusaient.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »**

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**« Louis, Louis ? »**

**« Il est complètement dans les vapes. »**

**« C'était trop tôt... »**

**« Il a mangé ce matin ? »**

**« Pourquoi il n'a pas dit que ça n'allait pas ? »**

**« Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour le concert ? »**

**« Ca va aller tu crois ? »**

**« JE NE SAIS PAS »** hurla Harry exaspéré pour les faire taire, ses mains se crispant sur Louis, qui frémit sentant à présent les doigts sur ses côtes et sa cuisse

Louis songea qu'il avait du être inconscient quelques secondes, ou minutes tout au plus. Soudain, c'était Paul qui était à leurs cotés et le mouvement s'était arrêté.

**« Passe le moi »** ordonna-il.

**« Non »** répondit Harry comme une évidence.

**« PASSE LE MOI HARRY »** demanda Paul énervé.

**« Je peux le porter ça n'est pas un soucis »** articula Harry, sur la défensive. **« Dites moi juste ou je dois l'amener »**. Ajouta-il étrangement calme à nouveau.

Un soupir rapide se fit entendre par son interlocuteur.

**« Vient »** lui dit Paul.

Alors le mouvement reprit pendant quelques instants, jusqu'a ce que son ami le dépose sur une surface molle. Louis ouvrit les paupières quelques instants, juste assez pour apercevoir le visage de Zayn penché sur lui.

**« Zayn, laisse le respirer, pousse toi »** conseilla Liam qui se tenait plus loin. Le dit Zayn marmonna suite a cette remarque, pas très heureux de recevoir des ordres, mais il suivi ce conseil et s'écarta. Louis avait refermé les yeux le temps de reprendre un peu plus de force et d'esprit. Il sentit quelque chose de frais sur son front, certainement un linge humide. Peu a peu l'ambiance s'apaisa autour de lui, et il ouvrit les paupières pour manifester son état de conscience.

**« Bah alors les mecs ? »** dit il faiblement, blagueur.

**« Ca va bro ? »** s'enquit Zayn.

**« Tu nous as fait peur Lou »** ajouta doucement Liam.

Puis Louis fut ausculté par un médecin, questionné sur son état par le management, encore et encore. Pendant ce temps il remarqua Niall silencieux dans un coin, le jeune homme avait l'air paniqué. Pauvre Niall, c'était sa façon à lui de réagir à ce genre de stress, s'isoler et se ronger d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas du genre a être aux aguets et a venir questionner comme les autres. C'est ce qui faisait le charme de Niall aussi, il savait ne pas s'imposer et Louis appréciait ça chez son compagnon.

Lorsque Louis se redressa pour s'assoir sur le canapé au lieu d'y être vautré, il réalisa que sa main était crispée dans celle d'Harry. En effet le plus jeune se tenait là depuis le début, assis calmement à ses cotés, silencieux, ses longs doigts entrelacés avec ceux de son ami.

Gêné, Louis desserra ses doigts crispés et les détacha de ceux d'Harry. Ses articulations étaient raidies et Louis malaxa ses mains pour retrouver leur souplesse. Harry ne pipa mot, et ne bougea pas non plus. Son épaule touchait celle de Louis, juste pour lui manifester sa présence.

Louis eu un mal fou à convaincre le management que ce n'était qu'un accident et qu'il était en état de poursuivre la tournée. A vrai dire lui même n'en était pas convaincu, mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber ses amis, et que la tournée soit annulée par sa faute, alors comme à son habitude il joua la comédie a merveille. Cependant il savait bien qu'il allait etre gardé à l'oeil 24h sur 24, surveillé, fliqué, et que ça n'allait pas être très drôle.

Le soir même, Louis alla retrouver Niall dans sa chambre, il s'était promis de lui parler. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par le blond, qui était cependant surpris de le voir débarquer.

**« Hey Lou, ça va ? »** s'enquit-il.

**« Super »** répondit l'intéressé en se jetant sur le lit à coté de Niall qui surfait sur son ordinateur. **« Je te dérange ? »**

**« Non. J'étais en train de faire du shopping en ligne. »** Informa Niall.

Alors louis se redressa et s'assis à coté de lui. Ils passèrent un long moment à regarder et commenter les articles défilant sous leurs yeux. Niall montra à Louis ce qu'il avait déjà repéré auparavant, et ils finirent par commenter tous les deux des vêtements. Une fois l'opération terminée, Louis repensa au but de sa visite.

**« et toi ça va ? »** demanda-il de but en blanc.

Niall hésita, surpris par cette soudaine question.

**« Ou-Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu avais pas l'air bien cette aprèm.. » **dit Louis, tout en commençant a jouer avec les lanières de son jogging.

**« Bah te voir dans cet état c'était pas spécialement drôle Louis ... »** rétorqua Niall, sceptique.

**« Il n'y a que ça ? »** insista Louis.

Niall hésita à nouveau et se mordit discrètement l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier. Il gardait tout pour lui, ses craintes, ses soucis. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à exprimer étaient ses joies, pour celles-ci il avait toujours les mots justes.

**« Niall je comprends que tu ne veuille pas me parler si tu n'en as pas envie, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, tu le sais hein ?... »** proposa Louis plein de douceur.

**« Au lieu de te soucier de moi tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi !... »** répondit Niall, esquivant la question. Oui Louis avait bien autre chose nécessitant son attention que ses pauvres petits soucis songea l'Irlandais.

**« et pour Harry »** marmonna Niall pour enfoncer le clou et clore la discussion à son sujet.

**« Quoi ? »** glapit Louis surpris que la discussion prenne cette tournure. Le brun rougit violement à cette évocation, qu'est ce que Niall insinuait ? Est-ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté ? OH PUNAISE. Peut etre qu'il était au courant pour le baiser. Louis commença a paniquer intérieurement.

**« Mh... rien... »** se contenta de répliquer Niall, content de l'effet produit. Désormais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de chercher l'autre, car aucun n'avait envie de dévoiler ses propres pensées.

**« Allez je file »** renseigna Louis après plusieurs secondes de silence tout en sautant au bas du lit comme il était venu.

**« A plus »** fit Niall distrait, se replongeant dans la lecture de tweets.

Louis quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. Il était confus. Niall cachait quelque chose, mais ça n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus, car il osait espérer que si Niall avait réellement un soucis, il ne le garderait pas pour lui. Cependant il détestait par dessus tout voir le petit rayon de soleil qu'etait Niall etre dans cet état. Mais la principale angoisse de Louis à l'heure actuelle était Harry. Qu'avait il raconté ?... Cette pensée rendait Louis fébrile, contrit et ... irrité ? Oui, l'idée que Harry ait parlé de leur moment à quelqu'un le faisait enrager, et plus il y pensait pire c'était. Sans même y avoir pensé il se retrouva devant la porte de chambre du bouclé et y tambourina avec son poing serré.

Après quelques secondes Harry ouvrit la porte doucement, mais Louis ne lui laissa aucun répit, il enroula ses doigts autour de sa gorge, le poussa a l'intérieur puis le plaqua contre le revers de la porte. Harry porta instinctivement ses mains sur celle de Louis, pour l'écarter, pour l'empêcher de presser sa trachée et de l'étouffer.

La scène aurait pu étre ridicule, car Louis était bien moins grand que Harry, il ne le dominait pas, en tous cas pas par la taille. Mais sa colère et l'étau que formait sa main autour de la jugulaire du plus jeune rendait le bouclé impuissant, sans compter que Louis avait une force impressionnante dans les bras.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fous putain ? »** suffoqua le bouclé.

**« Qu'est ce que t'as été raconter aux autres Harry ? »** cracha Louis hors de lui.

**« De – De quoi ? »** souffla Harry à peine audible. **« Lâche moi Louis tu me fais mal »** ajouta-il du mieux qu'il le pouvait, les larmes lui montant aux yeux du fait de l'émotion et de l'asphyxie.

Louis relâcha sa prise non sans avoir une nouvelle fois choqué violemment la tête du benjamin contre la porte par une dernière pression plus forte. Il se détourna et commença à débiter des paroles de façon insencée

**« Niall est au courant pour... pour hier soir ! Pourquoi t'as été lui parler de ça ? Tu pouvais pas le garder pour toi putain ? T'es vraiment qu'un... qu'un gamin quand tu t'y met ! Tu dis que tu veux m'aider, mais si tu pouvais fermer ta grande gueule parfois ça m'aiderait bien Harry ! Alors quoi, t'avais besoin de soulager ta conscience ? De me foutre encore un peu plus dans la merde en me faisant passer pour un déséquilibré ? Oh oui le pauvre Louis, il est perturbé par l'accident, il n'est plus lui même. Ou alors juste pour te foutre de ma gueule dans mon dos... »**

A cours d'horreurs à débiter, Louis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, qui se tenait a genou par terre toujours contre la porte, les yeux rougis, des larmes zébrant ses joues.

Harry lui aurait bien répondu qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour le faire passer pour un déséquilibré avec ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie, ni les capacités. Il tenait son cou endolori dans ses mains, se contentant de regarder Louis au travers de ce rideau de perles salées, la bouche entre-ouverte, cherchant sa respiration.

Cette vision choqua Louis. Non il n'était pas lui même en ce moment. Comment pouvait il faire subir tout ça à Harry, son Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais à présent il n'avait plus rien à dire... quels mots pourraient effacer ce qui venait de se passer ?... la réponse lui sembla évidente... _Aucuns._

Alors Louis se jeta a genou en face d'Harry, qui sursauta, désormais effrayé par les accès de colère de son meilleur ami. Il enlaça le corps d'Harry, qui était raidi au possible. Alors il fondit en larmes à son tour et son corps fut parcouru de sanglots incontrôlables alors qu'il murmurait **« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé Harry, pardonne moi, je t'en prie pardonne moi Harry, je suis tellement désolé... »** sa voix déraillait totalement, et après de longues minutes a répéter ces mots comme en rengaine, Harry se détendit et s'affaissa totalement en se laissant aller contre le torse du plus vieux.


End file.
